You Can't Run Forever
by DramastarOF06
Summary: Life was just starting to get better. After Alex's death and Tess's betrayel the group thought that would be all the pain they had to endure, but they were wrong. Set after 'Departure'. ML MM & IK
1. Prologue:Years Past

****

Title: You Can't Run Forever

Author: DramastarOF06

Email: **Flowerpower93@aol.com**

****

Rating: PG-13

Category: Mostly Max and Liz, but has other couples too.

Summary: One fateful night changes the lives of six people forever. The death of a friend brings up new scares as well as old ones. What no one knows is that the ghosts of the past will always be there to haunt you.

Author's Notes: Everything originally starts after Departure. It's a future fic and is kinda spoilerish. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or the characters in it, they belong to very smart and intelligent people who I could only wish I was. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!Prologue: Years Past!

Liz sat in her lounge chair on her balcony writing all the thoughts of the day, her very long day. It seemed that Tess was the one who killed Alex and even though it satisfied Liz that she had been right, that an alien had murdered her best friend, she wished that none of this had ever happened. Her parents were worried about her, her obsession to find Alex's murderer made them a little upset, and then when she stopped obsessing, that just made them scared. Her parents didn't mind, however, that Max Evans had started coming around again, even though they made it seem like they did. They thought he was an all around good guy that was a good influence for Liz right now. 

It seemed odd to Liz that she hadn't heard a noise from inside her house in a long while. She closed her journal and put it in it's place, and then proceeded to enter her room through her window. Liz crossed the room and entered the hallway to which led to the living room, where she found her mother and her father lying dead on the floor. Liz felt her stomach starting to come back on her and thrust her hand towards her mouth as if to stop herself from letting something come out. Her hand never made it though, it was stopped mid way by a gloved hand and then Liz saw nothing, felt nothing, but cold.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Michael and Maria had been sitting outside the café for over an hour now, waiting for some news of Liz and her parents. The police wouldn't tell them anything and the less they knew, the less likely Max could heal Liz. Maria held Michael's hand the entire time and when Sheriff Hanson walked toward them with his hat in his hands, close to his chest, Maria started to sob like a baby. She didn't care who saw her, she knew that look, the look that Valenti had given her when she was told that Alex was dead. It was no fair, she was always the first to know when her friends had died, now all she had was Michael, Isabel, and Max. Her two best friends were dead. Michael pulled Maria toward him closely, as if to keep her from drowning. 

Maria felt herself falling, farther and farther. She had to get out of there. She yanked herself free of her boyfriend and protector and so much more and just ran. She jumped in her car and took off. She heard Michael screaming for her to stop but she couldn't, she had lost the only two people that totally and completely understood her since birth. Maria drove to the quarry where she let herself collapse on the rocks in chocked sobs. What would she do now? Just as she felt the desire to jump in the water and end it all, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw what she least expected to see.

####################################

*I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone*  


The funeral was lovely. Isabel thought to herself, that it would be even more lovely had there not been three caskets containing her friend and her friend's parents. She sat next to her other broken friend, Maria Deluca, who on almost every occasion was a ball full of laughter. Michael sat next to Maria, holding her hand and saying comforting things to her. Max sat next to Isabel, clutching her hand as if it was his only way to survive. How could this be happening? Just three days ago Tess had left them, with his son. Now, now his soul mate was gone, forever. Why was life being horrible to him? Why couldn't life allow him to be happy? 

*These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.* 

Isabel felt Max grasp her hand even tighter when they started to lower Liz's casket further beneath the ground. Isabel could swear that when she looked over at Maria she could she her stop breathing, waiting for them to pile the dirt over her best friend for all eternity. Michael got up and almost had to pick his shattered girlfriend up as well, he started to walk away and then looked back at Isabel and Max. 

**"You can go, I just…I just want to say goodbye." Max got out, not looking up from the hole in the ground where his true love was buried.**

Isabel got up herself and followed Michael's lead. Max sat staring, not moving. Not really living. But at that moment, he knew, he could not stay in Roswell.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Graduation. Graduation was suppose to be fun and a great time for everyone, but for five people it was absolute torture. Sure Isabel had graduated early but to her it was still her graduation as well. Max, Michael, Maria, and Kyle each accepted their diplomas with a tear in their eyes. They were moving on with life, but two members of their little group would never move on, they would be stuck seventeen forever. Isabel sat in the audience with her parents, silently crying. They had each made a pact that no one would go investigating Liz's death, sure it wasn't honorable to just let their friend die in vain but as Maria put it 'She would not loose anymore friends'. Everyone accepted this and never spoke of Liz's death again, just like they never spoke of Alex. Each were afraid to let anyone new in, for fear that they might end up like Liz and Alex, but never stopped living. 

*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me*  
**Everyone felt someone's eyes on them at graduation, someone staring at them with happy-sad tears in their eyes. When the ceremony was over each looked up to see Liz and Alex standing at the back of the auditorium, smiling at their friend's. But when they blinked, they were gone. Maria went into a crying fit on the stage and Max almost totally shut down, but then realized that soon he would put high school, Liz, and Roswell out of his mind…forever.**

*You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  


These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along* 


	2. Part One: Present Tense

****

You Can't Run Forever

Author: DramastarOF06

Email: **Flowerpower93@aol.com**

****

Rating: PG-13

Category: Mostly Max and Liz, but has other couples too.

Summary: Max thinks he is seeing Liz, or is it all just in his mind? Maria has been keeping secrets from the people she loves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or the characters in it, they belong to very smart and intelligent people who I could only wish I was. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Part One: Present Tense_

Dr. Max 'magic touch' Evans sat at a desk in the ER doing his paper work for the day. He had become a pediatrician, one of the best at that. In med school he had been dubbed the nickname Magic touch by some of his 'buddies' and it stuck. Now he was working in the ER of Cedar Sinai, he couldn't resist the offer and was almost too happy to go. He interned at Roswell Memorial before getting the transfer call and packing his bags. He only ever thought of Liz, the pain was too much for him to bear and he would just lay in bed for days on end. She was his whole life, why did she have to leave him? 

Bringing himself back to reality he heard the noise of the ambulance pulling into the loading area and saw a couple doctors and nurses run out and come back in with a gurney and a very badly injured body on it. The woman was about 5'1'', Caucasian, black hair, probably late twenties or so, and besides the massive head trauma she seemed to be in good physical form. Max had gotten use to identifying everyone he saw in medical terminology, a habit that he hated. Something about this girl reminded him of a face from his sorted past, the past he so desperately wanted to forget. 

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A teacher stood at a blackboard in Beverly Hills High School teaching her tenth grade Biology class their lesson for the day. The teacher was short with shoulder length curly brown hair. She had brown eyes and had the reputation of being the hippest teacher in school. She had been teaching their for nearly three years now and loved every chance she got to be there. When she first took the job she thought that she would be walking into an episode of a teen drama but was surprised when it was actually nothing like the show. 

This teacher was a favorite teacher in particular because she was tough but nice. She actually made the students want to learn, which was rare in this day and age. The bell rang and the teacher looked down at her lesson planner and yelled out the days homework before the whole class left. She smiled to herself and then turned around to erase the board. Who ever thought that she of all people would be a teacher? 

As someone from her past put it 'She was on her way to becoming a world renowned scientist' not a teacher. She probably would have become a good scientist but her who life came to a halt back in June of 2001, when federal agents took her from her home and killed her parents. Everyone thought she was dead and if not for the help of a little bald man and a punk wannabe she probably would have been. She had no where else to go but with them. She quickly fit into their dysfunctional family and even became accustomed to calling her little bald savior 'dad'. He was practically like her dad and after an experience one night she finally felt comfortable calling him dad. Her other savior became known as her sister, and both girls acted like sisters, they even looked like sisters. They both took on the last name of the older man and began to act like a family unit, protecting each other at all costs. 

The teacher smiled to herself at the warm memories of that of her new family, but they couldn't replace her old memories. She didn't turn around till someone cleared their throat. The teacher turned around to meet the face of her enemy but the heart and soul of her friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max sat at the desk, still, now done with his paper work. One of the nurses walked up to him and sat on the desk looking at him as if he knew what she was gonna say. This nurse was one of the older more friendly ones and Max enjoyed hearing her views on everything, especially how Doctors were lazy and nurses basically ran the hospitals. 

"I'm not psychic so say what gossip has made you come all the way over here." Max smiled at her. 

"That girl, that the paramedics brought in an hour ago, she's the daughter of the legendry producer Kal Langley." She said, as if it was of some vital importance. 

"Well, then let's call the Star and the Globe and tell them that we have Kal Langley's daughter here." Max feigned a whisper. 

"Ok, you take all the fun out of my day." Max laughed at her. "Do me a favor and call her dad for me." She gave him the paper and then started to walk away. 

"Wait, I'm a doctor and this isn't my job."   
"I know you're a doctor, you're a very lazy one at that too." She smiled and then walked away. 

Max picked up the phone and dialed the number on the slip of paper. The phone rang and then rang again, when the person on the other end picked up Max almost fainted. 

**********************************************************

Maleasa Langley strapped her one year old nephew into his high chair before grabbing the phone. She had just gotten off the phone with her father and knew that this was probably her sister Ava with hopefully a good explanation to where she was. 

"Hello, Langley residence." She answered. 

"Umm, hello, I'm Dr. Max Evans from Cedar Sinai, is umm, Mr. Langley there?" Max knew that the person on the other end was Liz. It was taking every ounce of him not to pass out. Liz was alive, and here in California. 

Liz also had the same reaction to Max. She knew it was him as soon as she picked up the phone. 

"Uhh…no he's not, but I'm his daughter Maleasa, is there, umm, anything I can help you with?" The full reality was hitting her, Ava was hurt and she now felt it through their connection. 

"Yes, there is an Ava Langley here, is she by any chance your sister?" This person couldn't be Liz, Liz wouldn't go around saying she was someone's daughter. 

"Oh My God." Liz felt all the air leave her lungs and she felt herself get weak in the knees. 

"Ma'am, are you there? Hello ma'am?" Something was wrong. 

"Ye…yes, I'm here." Liz swallowed hard then went on. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Liz then hung up and looked at her little nephew.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After Liz called her father and got one of her students to baby sit Erik, she took off toward the hospital. Why didn't Ava listen to her this morning about her vision? She told her to be careful, and what did she do, she ended up in the hospital. 

*Hours ago*

Liz looked up to see the face of an enemy but the heart and soul of a friend. 

"Ava, what are you doing here?"

"I promised I would check in and I have a lunch break, so who better to spend my break with than you?" Ava smiled. 

"I told you what I saw, now please go back to work and wait for dad to pick you up." Liz pleaded with her sister. 

"What if dad was in your vision, only dead?" Ava then smiled. 

"This is not funny, now please be careful." Liz pushed her out the door. "I'll pick up Erik." Ava walked out, everyone was being so pessimistic lately. 

*End of sequence*

Liz shook her head and then focused on the road, this could not be happening. 

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kal Langley ran off the set of his newest film and to his limo, just moments ago his youngest daughter called to let him know that his oldest daughter was in the hospital. Kal settled into the car as it took off. His family was more important than any amount of money in the world and now it might just be falling apart. His oldest daughter, Ava, was found wandering around the streets of Seattle, cold, lonely. He took her in instantly, after all, she was suppose to be his charge. Then one night, Ava had a vivid nightmare of a girl that she met once and she was in enormous amounts of pain. Langley took her to Roswell at once, where they rescued his youngest daughter from the FBI just before they were about to open the slice and dice machine on her. Liz, now dubbed Maleasa, had alien abilities just like he and his oldest daughter. Maleasa saw visions and Ava could mind warp, like her dupe Tess. Langley was the royal four dupes protector, but now he just protected his family, which was in danger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz ran through the emergency doors and almost ran into Max Evans. She wanted so desperately to stop but she couldn't, she needed to find Ava. Liz ran to the desk where Max saw the fear in her eyes for the first time in years, why was she so worried, this was Tess's dupe? He then followed Liz up the elevator and toward the ICU where Ava lay, motionless. 

"Oh, Ava." Liz fell to the bed crying. "I told you to, be careful. You promised me you would. Why did you break your promise?" Max stood in the door watching the scene unfold. 

"How did dad take the news?" Came a weak voice from the bed, Ava was awake.  
"Ava!? Your alive!" Liz started crying again, only this time it was happy tears.

"No shit Sherlock. Now how did dad take the news?" Ava said pointedly. 

"If it's possible, worse than the news about Erik." Ava winced. "Are you in pain?"  
"No, I'm feeling just peachy after my car accident. I'm sorry, I would just feel a whole lot better if we could go home, I mean, Mal, this is a hospital." Ava said with fear in her voice. 

"Wow, your sharp." Liz shot back. 

"Don't start, is Erik…?"  
"He's fine, one of my students is watching him, and don't worry, dad will take care of everything." Just as Liz spoke those words Kal Langley stormed in through the doors nearly knocking Max off his feet. 

"Baby doll!" Kal embraced his oldest daughter while holding his youngest's hand. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me. If I ever lost either of you…let's just say I pity the fool who tries to break up this family unit." 

Both girls laughed and Max noticed how 'Maleasa's' eyes glittered. It WAS Liz.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"It was Liz, I'm telling you, it was her." Max said to a very uninterested Michael. Michael held his five month old daughter, named Alexandra Elizabeth Guerin. Maria sat at the table, not liking what was coming out of Max's mouth, Kyle sat on the couch watching ESPN, and Isabel stood cleaning out Max's refrigerator. 

"Honestly Max, when was the last time you even opened the refrigerator door?" Isabel threw five month old cheese in the garbage. 

"Didn't any of you hear me? Liz is alive! She was breathing, feeling emotions, she was running around, she was there. I saw her with my own two eyes." Max said excitedly. 

"We get the picture Maxwell!" Maria snapped. She picked up her baby girl and walked into the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

"Max, just let it drop, we agreed when Liz died that we wouldn't go investigating her death." Michael tried to persuade him. No one noticed Isabel sneak out of the room. "Besides, whether we want to admit it or not, Isabel and Maria run this whole operation." Michael shrugged. 

"He's right." Kyle yelled from the couch. 

Max just looked at the floor, how could he just drop it, he saw Liz.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Isabel opened the door to the guest room and closed it quietly. She saw Maria putting the phone down and then holding her daughter closer. 

"Your going to have to tell them." Isabel sat down on the bed and put her hand toward Alexandra's forehead. The baby smiled and giggled at the light that shone from her aunt's hand. 

"I can't, I promised. And you promised that you wouldn't tell them either." Maria said pointedly. 

"I won't, but he saw her Maria, now everyone in that room knows Liz died in Roswell. But we know the truth, we know that Liz is still alive. You've known since the day she supposedly died. I've known since I wandered into her dream. If you won't tell them, at least warn her." Isabel sat on the bed looking at her friend and her little niece. Someone had to warn Liz that Max was on to her. 


	3. Part Two: The Truth

****

You Can't Run Forever

Author: DramastarOF06

Email: **Flowerpower93@aol.com**

****

Rating: PG-13

Category: Mostly Max and Liz, but has other couples too.

Summary: Maria spills her secret. Max is greeted by an unpleasant surprise named Donnie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or the characters in it, they belong to very smart and intelligent people who I could only wish I was. 

A/N: I want to thank englishchik for my first and only feedback thus far. J Please people read and review, I have this obsession where I need to know what people think of my writing. ;)

#######################################

_Part Two: The Truth_

Michael sat at the kitchen table and Kyle was now walking in to see what was going on. Max sat on his counter with the biggest frown on his face since Liz died. Michael couldn't take it anymore, something had to be done. 

"What's her name?"  
"Who's name?" Max looked up.

"The girl, the one you think is Liz." Michael looked back at the door to the guest room then back at Max. "Don't mention this to Maria or Is, or we're all dead." Max smiled at him. 

"Her name was Maleasa, Maleasa Langley." Michael was stunned, this couldn't be. How? 

Michael got up quickly nearly knocking the chair over as well. He marched over to the guest room door and pushed it open. He could hear Max and Kyle behind him but right now he needed answers. 

"Where is it?!" Michael asked Maria.

"Where's what?" Maria asked him back, she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about, but she couldn't let on. 

"The box, the box you insist on taking with you everywhere. Where is it?!" Michael was close to yelling. He pulled out their suitcases and started throwing clothes all over the room. 

"Michael, maybe we should take this outside?" Max asked, seeing Alexandra stir. Michael nodded picking up the box that he just found. Isabel noticed the fear in Maria's eyes and squeezed her hand.

"All right, what's this all about?" Max asked, now in the living room. 

"This box, it holds letters, letters from Maleasa Langley." Michael said the last part especially loud. "I saw a letter one day in the mail, it was from her and Maria took it like it was going to disappear." Max took the box from Michael's hands and Maria tried to take it back but Kyle held her back. 

"Dear Maria, I don't think I got to truly tell you how much I really thank you for keeping this secret. I know that this is painful, it is for me too. I miss you with all my heart, make sure Max knows that I love him more than life itself. I wish I could be there to hold him and tell you all that I love you so much and your friendships meant more to me than you know. I miss you, and when it is safe, if it ever is, I will come home to you. I love you so much, no matter what happens, but right now I can't be in Roswell, it's not safe. When you, Langley, and Ava rescued me I thought I would just go home and live life like normal. Now I see that it's just not possible. My parents are dead, there I said it. It seems like there is a huge whole in my heart now, it's all my fault their dead. Please don't cry because I can't be there, Langley said my powers are advancing and soon I will be able to astral project, I'll always watch over you, like your guardian angel. 

Love forever, 

Liz." Max stopped reading and looked at Michael. "This was sent two months after Liz died, and you knew." He was now looking at Maria. "You knew she was alive and you didn't tell us!!" Max yelled accusingly at Maria. 

"Max, it was for her own safety, the unit would have killed her." Isabel defended Maria. 

"You knew? Did you all know?" Max was ready to break out in tears. He spun around and started to leave. 

"Where are you going, Max?" Isabel asked, deflated.

"To find the woman I love." He then stormed out leaving everyone in his wake.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Do you want anything?" Liz asked her father.

"No." Langley didn't let go of Ava's hand and kept his eyes on her. "Are you ok?" He directed his question towards Liz.

"It was Max. He works here, he's the one who called the house." Liz paused to let the emotions flowing through her calm down. "I don't think I will ever be ok." She walked out of the room and towards the cafeteria. She ignored the machine and just sat at one of the tables and cried. Why was this happening now? Her sister was in the hospital, she had just heard the love of her life, he worked here and now with Ava in the hospital she would definitely run into him. Just when life was settling down. 

Liz jumped when a hand touched her shoulder, it was Max's hand. She would have known that hand anywhere. She turned slowly and looked up into his sad eyes, he had been crying. 

"I thought I lost you." He said with tears in his eyes, and he almost picked her up to hold her. Liz couldn't take it and let all the tears out. 

Their connection was instantaneous, a rush of images flooded both their senses and it was just like it use to be, when things were good. 

*Flash*

Liz seeing her parents dead. 

*Flash*

Langley, Maria, and Ava rescuing Liz from the white room.

*Flash*

Max crumbling to the floor when Michael and Valenti told him that Liz and her parents were dead. 

*Flash*

Liz's funeral.

*Flash*

Langley taking Liz into his home and treating her like family.

*Flash*

Liz's dream with her parents, them telling her that it was ok to move on and they wouldn't resent her for calling Langley dad.

*Flash*

Graduation, Liz projecting herself into the auditorium to watch her friends graduate. 

*Flash*

Max graduating Medical school. 

*Flash*

Liz taking the job as a science teacher. 

*Flash*

Liz's nephew, Erik, being born in the back of Ava's jeep liberty. 

*Flash*

Liz waking up from nightmares, visions.

*Flash*

Max seeing Liz in his dreams every night. 

*Flash*

Max hearing Liz's voice over the phone, for the first time in years. 

*Flash*

Liz hearing Max's voice over the phone for the first time in years. 

*Flash*

Then they stopped just as their connection was broken. Max's face was dangerously close to Liz's and he couldn't take it a minute longer, he needed to kiss her, to feel her lips. He needed to make sure that she was really there. They both leaned in but were stopped by a little bald man clearing his throat. 

"I thought you were getting coffee." Liz looked up to see her very angry father. 

"Umm, I was, but I uhh, umm…"  
"Visiting hours are over, so we should get home." He took Liz's hand and ushered her away from Max. As Max stood up to protest, Langley turned around one last time. "I have spent years of my life to protect her and her sister, and I will not have some two bit punk come and take my only family away from me. You stay away from her, or so help me, you will wish that you had, your majesty." Langley then turned and followed Liz out the door. 

Max just stood in shock, even though that man had just insulted him, and took Liz away, he was still happier than he had been in years. Liz was alive and their connection was still has strong as it had ever been. She still loved him, just as much as he loved her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Liz stood at the front of her class lecturing about the days lesson. Several students were passing notes, and talking, but Liz caught everything. 

"Mr. Allen, would you like to share with the rest of the class what you find so interesting about that window?" Liz caught the boy off guard.

"No, no ma'am. I…I just wanted to know when our next field trip will be." 

"Well, if I keep catching the class passing notes, or talking, or not paying attention, or _sleeping_, Mr. Phillips, then we won't have one." The kids groaned and the boy who Liz directed her last statement to woke up and looked around, puzzled at his surroundings. "I know what your thinking, Biology, yuck! When will we ever need this. Here's reality, you will need it on your midterm and your final tests. Speaking of tests, I have last weeks exam here in my hands. I am greatly disappointed, as well as you should be. I hope that you will all do better next time, and I am available after school for tutoring if you so desire to come." Liz had been so wrapped up in her lecture that she didn't notice five extra people come into the room. "Miss. Adams, this is not a beauty parlor, put the makeup away before I take it away." Liz handed out the last test as the bell rang. "Go on, no homework." The whole class cheered and ran out of the room. Liz stood at her desk putting papers in files and organizing her desk. 

"Ms. Parker, I am so glad I didn't have you for Biology." Kyle said from the back of the room before Maria hit his arm. 

"It's Miss. Langley, and Mr. Valenti I do not think that you would have survived my class." Maria laughed and then got up to hug her friend. 

"Girl, it's so good to see you, how have you been? Wait, you look amazing, I love the hair!" Maria went on as Isabel, Kyle, Michael, and Max came to the front of the class. 

"So Science teacher, what ever happened to Molecular Biologist?" Michael asked. 

"Well my parents were killed and I was almost dissected and there aren't too many biologists in the world, but there are a lot of teachers." Liz smiled. Michael hugged her. 

"It's good to see you again." He smiled and the door to the classroom opened. 

"Maleasa? Oh sorry, bad timing. Listen can I go over the schedule for the field trip next week?" A male teacher walked in. 

"Sure Steve, what did you need?"

"I got the bus and here's the permission slips, all you need to do is hand them out. Oh and Kearney said faculty meeting tomorrow. New software or something." Steve smiled. 

"Yeah, tell him when I get my new microscopes I'll learn the new software." Liz grinned back. 

"Sure, see ya later." He walked out. 

"Yeah. So where were we?"

Max was opening his mouth when Liz's cell phone rang. "Hold that thought." Liz picked up her phone and pushed the button.

"Maleasa, master Erik is having a problem." It was the family butler.

"What kind of problem?" Liz sounded distressed, Erik had just started developing powers.

"His powers, are how you say, screwing up the household." Just then Liz heard a crash and the alarm go off.

"What was that?" Liz was now sounding amused. 

"That was your favorite coffee table, floating to the back window." The butler said slightly annoyed. 

"Oh, dad's gonna kill him. I'll be right there, just I don't know, keep him occupied." Liz tried not to laugh. 

"That's easy for you to say, he's not floating you in the air like a rag doll." 

"I'll be right there, just don't call dad." Liz laughed as she hung up. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The maid answered the door, an elderly woman with a fiery attitude. 

"Maleasa where have you been, Marcus called you over an hour ago?"  
"I had to dodge some unwanted company. Where's the little stinkpot?" Liz said, in reference to her nephew. 

"He's in his room, Marcus finally got him up there. It's a wonder Ava can keep up with him." The maid wiped her forehead. 

"You can go relax now. I'll take care of him." Liz laughed as the woman went into the living room. Liz took off her sweater and climbed the steps to the nursery. 

The halls were painted a very deep red and Liz loved walking down this hall. There were three levels to the house and two wings. Langley sure was rich. Liz entered the little boys room and found her nephew sitting in his crib, making his own little mobile out of his toys. He was holding his blanket in one hand and sucking his thumb in the other. 

"Hey you. Were you causing trouble today?" Liz put her hands on her hips and the boy laughed. "Well, you saved me from an awkward reunion, so I guess I better thank you. I won't tell grandpa." The boy rewarded her with an even bigger smile. Liz smiled back and started to picked him up. "Let's call mommy, you think that's a good idea?" The boy opened his arms up for her and let her pick him up. Liz dialed the hospital number and as soon as she got hold of Ava's room let him hold the phone. 

"Hello? Is that momma's big boy?" Ava waited a pause then spoke again. "Mommy misses you Erik. Are you being good for everyone at home?" She laughed and then spoke again. "Put auntie Maleasa on the phone, mommy needs to have a word with her." Erik handed Liz the phone and she put him down on the floor. "Now what do you think you are doing?" Ava yelled. 

"Marcus called me. He needed help, how bout that telepathy, I think I'm getting better?" Liz tried to change the subject, their connection left them as two open books, they didn't have any secrets. 

"Don't lie, he loves you, you just have to give him a chance to get back into your life." 

"My life is different now, in fact I don't even recognize the old me. I'm Maleasa Langley now, not Liz Parker. She did die, and Max can't enter into something with someone he doesn't even know anymore."   
"Then let him get to know her. Don't let dad tell you what to do, he's old, he got no brains." Ava said, going back into her New York accent. 

"I wish it were that simple." Liz sighed loudly. "When are you coming home?" 

"Tonight, dad convinced the doctors, with a little help from me, that I am fine, which I am. And when I get home, don't go all motherly on me. Act surprised." Ava said then hung up the phone. 

Liz nodded her head and hung up her end also. Ava was probably right, she just needed to give Max a chance. But what if he didn't love her after that chance. She was broken from her thoughts by the doorbell and noise from the downstairs, which meant it was Max. Every person who worked in this house knew of the family secret, so much in fact that they were all aliens. All from different planets, but they were still 'not of _this_ earth'. They all knew of the Antarian king, Zan, which was Max, who was down stairs. Liz decided to go and check things out for herself. She was surprised when the principal gave her the rest of the day off, now she could stay home and relax. 

"Listen I just want to talk to Liz." Max said, trying to force himself into the house, nothing seemed to be working. 

"No Liz lives here, now please leave." Marcus pushed the group of people out the door. 

"Marcus, I'll get the door, but Erik needs his bottle, go give it to him." Liz handed her nephew over to the annoyed butler. 

"Miss. Maleasa, dear, you know what they saw about payback." Marcus started walking away. 

"It will get you fired." Liz shot jokingly over her shoulder. 

The group each looked at each other, Liz had changed. 

"Now, missy, what was that back there, leaving us in the dust? And this sure is a nice house." Maria came to her side, fully amazed at the chandelier in the front hall. 

"Sorry, but Erik is a little weary of strangers, I couldn't just waltz home with strangers now could I." There was that word, home. Maria noted that in all her letters she referred to home as here, L.A. Never Roswell. 

"It's ok, so what do you do around here for fun?" Michael asked. Maria and Michael had been married for three years now. 

Just as Liz opened her mouth the doorbell rang. The maid walked in and ushered the group into the study and then she appeared at the doorway beckoning for Liz. 

"I'll be right back." Max started to follow her and was unpleasantly greeted by the sight of some strange guy with his arms all over Liz, and kissing her. "What was that for?" Liz smiled at him. 

"I couldn't wait till tonight. Besides, I wanted to get on my teacher's good side, before tonight's lesson." He grinned back and then kissed her again. Liz smiled when they broke the kiss, and Max's heart broke with it. 

"No, really, what are you doing here?"  
"Your dad called me." Liz sighed and sat on the steps of the hallway but Max's eyes still followed. "He's never been nice to me, accept today, he seemed very…weird. He wanted me to come over for dinner, and talk." The stranger gulped. 

"He's been acting all overprotective lately." Liz couldn't tell him about Max. 

"Hey, no secret's remember." He sat next to her on the steps and nudged her shoulder. 

"Yeah, he's just worried, that's all." 

"Your dad doesn't worry easy. Now tell me what's up or I will…I will." A mischievous grin came upon his face.

"You will what? Donnie, what are you going to do?"  
"I will pledge my undying love for you in my column every day." He kissed her cheek. 

"What's new? I mean, that would be horrible. You mustn't do that." Liz then kissed him again. Max couldn't watch anymore. 

"Wow." Maria said from behind him. "She hasn't said mustn't since it was in reference to you guys." Max then hung his head low and sat on the couch. 

He had practically stopped living and here was the love of his life moving on, with someone that was not him. His thoughts were interrupted by the same bald man from last night. He stepped into the study to face the aliens and their two humans. 

"I told you, you couldn't have her. I told you to stay away from her. Now, don't make me make them get engaged. You know, actually you would make a lovely usher." Max lunged for him, but was restrained by Michael. "Stand down, it appears that you are no longer welcome in this household. Thank you for all coming by but I would happy if you left, I believe that my daughters and I need to catch up." Langley showed them a different door to exit. Max looked at the man and then turned away.

"I haven't given up yet, I love her and no one will take her from me again." Max said before walking out the doors. ****


	4. Part Three: Love & Stuff

****

A/N: Please read and review!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Part Three: Love & Stuff _

Liz stood in her classroom just staring at the blackboard. She had a lot of work to do and the next class would be here shortly. She turned to her lab bench and looked at the book one more time. She touched the picture of the plant cell and then placed her hand on the empty blackboard. She moved her hand over the spot where she wanted her drawing and it appeared. She stood back to admire her work, she learned to control her powers a couple months after Langley took her in. 

"Stuff like that can get you in trouble." A voice said from behind her. Liz spun around to see Max smirking. 

"I only draw on the board when no ones around. Plus it makes this so much easier." She grinned back. "So, Dr. Evans, what may I ask are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see you, to talk about something Langley said." His face turned into a frown. 

"Yeah, he's very protective of Ava and myself." She smiled at he thought of her adopted father. 

"I can understand why, remember, I know you." His smile returned. 

"No, Max, you don't. I'm not the same person I was in Roswell." Liz said, staring at her book. 

"I don't believe that." The smile never left his face."  
Liz started thinking about what her father said to her last night. How if she were to go back to Max things would happen, not good things. She would be put in unnecessary danger again. She wasn't ready to leave her 'normal' life. 

"Well, maybe it's time that you did." She said, more harsh than she wanted to sound. "What I mean is, I've changed a lot. It's foolish to think that I am anything like what I use to be. My whole life was uprooted, I had to leave home, my friends, the love of my life, just to be safe. I feel safe, these past few years I have felt more safe than I ever did those years that we were together." Liz lied through her teeth. She always felt safe with Max.

Max turned and left the classroom. Liz felt his pain at her remarks. She hated having to hurt him but this was the only alternative. The bell rang, which dragged her out of her thoughts as her class began to fill with teenagers. 

**********************************************************

Maria sat on Max's couch and Michael sat in the kitchen, neither had said much to each other since the other night. Maria felt horrible for having to lie to Michael, and she wanted to make it up to him.

"Maria, I'm sorry." Michael said leaning on the doorway.

"Your sorry?" Maria was totally caught off guard. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I lied to you since the day Liz 'died'."  
"True, but it was wrong of me to go through your things like that…"  
"Shh, no more fighting." She placed a finger on his lips. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Donnie sat at the Langley's kitchen table while the cook made supper and Liz fed Erik. Ava sat across from Donnie, she was still weak from the accident. 

"You know you should file a claim or something, that idiot that hit you could have killed you." Donnie was trying to convince her to file a lawsuit against the other driver. 

"No, it was really my fault, I totally lost my head and I am only glad that no one else was hurt." She said shaking her head.

Langley entered the room and noticed how comfortable the room felt. Liz was smiling over at Donnie, and Donnie just looked at her with warmth in his eyes. 

"Sir, a Dr. Max Evans is at the door for you." Marcus told Langley. Liz who was taking a sip out of her drink almost chocked on it. 

"You ok." Donnie looked at her.

"Yeah, uhh just went down the wrong pipe." She lied. By now Donnie had taken Liz in his arms and started to lead her out of the house, thank goodness for that.

"You've seemed distracted the past few days." He told Liz. 

"I'm sorry, things with school and home, it's been very stressful." She told him, leaving out the part about Max. 

"Yeah, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled at him, he always had a way of making her feel better. "Remember when we first met?" He smiled now and she buried her face in her hands. 

"Yes, I called you a brown nosing reporter who didn't have a life." She laughed then smiled back up at him. 

"As I recall those weren't the only things you called me, but in all fairness, I called you some nasty things too." He smirked at her. 

"Like arrogant, sociopath, psychotic, oh and there was the ever famous bitc…"

"Yeah let's not go there." He quickly stopped her. "But I also remember when you said you loved me." She smiled sweetly at him. "You said you couldn't see yourself with anyone but me. That I was all you wanted for the rest of your life." He stopped and continued to walk without her, but she soon caught up. "I want to make that, wish, come true." Liz looked at him with confusion. He knelt down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "Maleasa Langley, you have made me the happiest man alive and I want to return the favor, but first could you do me one more thing and make me even happier than I already am, if that's possible, and become my wife? Will you marry me?" Liz's eyes were filled with tears and she thought of how much Donnie had been to her in the past, how many years now? Only one answer would be able to quite fill it all. 

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Langley walked into his study to see Max, Michael, Maria, Isabel, Kyle, and a baby that he supposed was Maria's and Michael's. 

"Well, Dr. Evans, what a surprise." Langley said with is hands in his pockets. 

"Langley, I saw Liz today, she still loves me, and I won't give up because you think it would be dangerous." Max said with defianse etched into his voice.

"First of all, Doc, her name is Maleasa. Second of all, I know she loves you." Max and everyone in the room was surprised by Langley's statement. "But I also know my daughter, she wouldn't allow herself to put her family and old friends in danger to let herself feel however it is that she feels when she's with you. She has gotten over you though, moved on. I actually quite like Donnie. Good boy, excellent manners, just the kind of boy that I want my daughter with." He stopped and looked around. "Who am I kidding, I hate the kid. He's a brown noser with a hidden agenda, but as long as he doesn't get down on one knee I'm fine." Langley smiled, but then heard his oldest daughter scream. 

"Ahhh!" 

"Ava!" Langley ran out of the study with the group behind him. "Ava!?" Langley stopped short when he saw Donnie holding onto Liz and Liz showing Ava her, (gulp) engagement ring. 

"Sir, I know it's a little late for this, but, could I ask for Maleasa's hand in marriage?" Donnie asked and then was greeted by Liz turning and kissing him. 

Langley stood there speechless, his mouth open wide. Max thought to himself that if this hadn't been his Liz, he would be laughing right now. The irony of the situation was incredible. 

"Dad, aren't you going to answer Donnie?" Ava asked him pointedly. 

"Yes, go ahead, but I will pay for the whole thing. Umm, let me settle things with Dr. Evans and his crew and I'll make some phone calls for the umm, engagement party." Langley walked away, grabbing Max's shoulder with him. 

Liz looked at her sister with a smile and jumped up and down. Ava smiled with her, she hadn't seen her this happy since she got the job at the school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Langley slammed the door to his study shut and the group jumped when he did.

"Geez Langley, looks like your up shits creek without a paddle." Maria laughed at him. 

"You." He said pointing to Max. "You love her right?" 

"I guess." Max was enjoying this way too much. 

"There's no guessing kid, either you do or you don't."  
"I do, with all…"

"No time for romantic's Romeo, you got to break them up, and fast." Langley said, starting to pace. 

"Excuse me, break them up? I don't think it would be wise to break them up, it might just separate her from you." Maria pointed out. 

"She can't be with him." Langley said bluntly. "I'll call around, get as much dirt as I can on the guy, you work your connection magic and make her see that she doesn't really love him." Langley pointed to Max. 

"What if she falls in love with me?" Max asked, knowing that she already did.

"We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it, shall we. Now stay for dinner." Langley opened the door and walked into the dining room, where Donnie and Liz were cuddling and Ava was sitting next to her hyperactive son. Max felt a knife rip through him when he walked into the room. Liz quickly jumped out of Donnie's arms and sat straight in her chair. 


	5. Part Four: Breaking up is Hard to do

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and no Donnie isn't an evil alien. Please R&R.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_!Part Three: Breaking up is hard to do!_

"So Dr. Evans, how do you know dad?" Donnie asked Max. Max could hear Langley's teeth grind at hearing Donnie calling him 'dad'.

"Actually, I'm an old friend of Maleasa's. She and I went to high school together." Max said with a smile on his face. 

"She never mentioned anything about it." Donnie looked pointedly at Liz. 

"Oh yeah, we believed we were each others soul mate. I loved her with all my heart. I made the stupid mistake of letting her go to go away to medical school. Now I see my mistake. Well anyway, Kal called me last week and needed some assistance on one of his movies, and since I have some time off coming up I told him I would help. Guess I'll be here almost every day now." Max also heard Langley's teeth grind again. Michael and Kyle sat in their seats trying hard not to laugh and Maria and Isabel watched the scene unfold. Alexandra and Erik just kept throwing peas at each other while Marcus kept cleaning them off. Ava saw where this was going and knew what her father was up to. 

"Max, can I talk to you for a minute?" Liz stood up without waiting for his reply.

Liz walked out into the garden and stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

"Max, I would like to know what the Hell you think you are doing!" Liz practically yelled at him. 

"Same here, I know you don't love him Liz. I felt it when we made our connection at the hospital. You love me, and I love you so let's stop fooling ourselves and just admit it." Max told her. 

"Max, please stop this. I like my life now. I have a good job, I'm not running from the law, I am in love, I finally feel at home, why can't you just leave what's in the past, in the past?" Liz pleaded with him. 

"Because I still love you. I will not let you go without a fight." Max walked back into the house and Liz was left sitting in the garden. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Langley was showering his guests with attention while Ava sat in a purple formal gown holding her son. Clearly there was a party at the Langley mansion and everyone in Hollywood was invited. No one ever turned down an invitation to a party at the Langley house. He through the best parties. Although, this party was unlike the others, it was an engagement party. Donnie sat at a table talking to an elderly couple, which appeared to be his parents. 

Max and his crew walked in the doors next. Max, Michael, and Kyle were dressed in formal suits, and Isabel and Maria were dressed in top designer dresses. After the initial shock of everything settled into Liz she asked Isabel and Maria to be her maids of honor, so they accepted and now got any dress that they wanted to wear. Liz still hadn't appeared at the party and Langley, Donnie, and Max were worried. 

"What if she skipped town? I…what if she got cold feet?" Donnie asked, frantic. 

"We could only hope." Max and Langley both muttered at the same time. No one noticed but them and just shook disapproving looks at each other. 

####################################

Liz sat at her desk, in her formal gown that she had just recently purchased for a fun occasion, her engagement party. But at that moment Liz did not feel like partying. She was still in shock at he envelope in her hands. Only a week ago Donnie had proposed to her and now she had this. The manila envelope held pictures of Donnie and some mystery woman. They looked awfully cozy and Liz couldn't help but noticed the happiness apparent on their faces. 

"Hey, your missing the party down there." Ava entered her sister's room. "Hey, you ok?" Ava was now concerned but let her anger seethe through when Liz handed her the pictures. "Oh God. Mal, I'm so sorry." She put her arms around her sister. 

"I thought he loved me. Didn't you think he loved me?" Liz asked with tears in her eyes. 

"Yeah, but sweetie he's a jerk, you don't need him." Ava said, gently running her hand through her sisters hair. "What do you want me to say to everyone down there?" She nodded to where the noise was on the terrace. 

"I'll take care of it, just, just give me a minute." Liz tried to force a smile and then walked down the steps, hoping against hope that she didn't break down and sob. 

Liz and Ava finally got to the bottom of the steps, she noted how Max's eyes lit up when he saw her, Donnie just smiled. Liz walked over to the platform where the band was getting ready to perform. She took a deep breath and stepped up. 

"I hope your happy." Ava whispered in her father's ear. 

"About this marriage, not in your lifetime." Langley said, not taking his eyes off Liz. 

"No, about what you and Max did." He looked at her puzzled. "I never knew you could be so ruthless." He now understood what she was talking about.

"I did what was necessary. In time, she'll get over him." He went back to watching his youngest do the second most hardest thing in her life.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight. It has been a lovely party so far, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. There's, there's not going to be any wedding. It's been called off." At that Liz ran off the platform and headed straight toward the gardens, Donnie followed and Max walked towards Langley. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Liz sat on a bench crying, how could he just use her like this? 

"Leasea?" Donnie asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! You cheated on me you lying, cheating, bastard!" Liz yelled at him. Her voice etched with pain. 

"What are…?"  
"Don't try and deny it, I saw pictures." Liz ripped the ring off her finger and threw it at him. "I wish I never met you." She walked out of the garden and towards the house. Donnie stood with his head down, watching her go.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Langley sat in his study talking with Max. They were interrupted by a very upset Liz. 

"I know you two were behind this." Liz said to them. 

"Maleasa, honey, you've had a long day, you should sit down." Langley instructed her. 

"Like hell I will! You, you went through your connections and got someone to follow him. It killed you to see me happy!" Liz yelled at her father. 

"Yes, yes it did. Especially when that happiness was based on something that was fake." Langley tried to reason with her.

"Liz, he was only trying to…" Max never got to finish that sentence, because before he knew it Liz was at his throat.

"Don't even think about trying to defend him! You're just as bad! Both of you, you couldn't think of any better way to get along than to ruin my life!?" Liz started to cry again and Max stepped forward to comfort her but she stopped him. "Don't come near me! Either of you!" Liz looked back to her father. "I'm moving out." She said and Max notice Langley's appearance go from neutral to livid in a matter of seconds. 

"Now, wait just a minute! You will not under any circumstances leave this house! Do you understand me? I took you in when you were in danger, I gave you a home, a sister, a nephew, a father, and this is how you repay me?!" He stared down at Liz who looked equally upset. 

"That was your mistake." She said calmly before leaving the room. Max looked over at Langley who threw his glass of scotch towards the wall, causing it to shatter.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Maria sat on the couch with Isabel and Kyle watching TV. Michael walked out of the guest room and into the living room. 

"Max back yet?" Everyone shook their heads no and continued watching TV. How could Max be so stupid to get mixed up with Langley? One thing for sure was that Liz would probably never talk to him again. Max wanted to get her back not loose her, he was being so pigheaded. 

Michael sat down in the chair next to the couch, Maria held out her hand and he took it, how could he ever get so lucky?  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liz closed the door to her Beverly Hills hotel suite and threw her suitcase on the floor. Today was not being a very good day. Liz walked over to the sofa and slumped down on it, she ran her hands threw her hair and rubbed her eyes. All she wanted to do was go to sleep for as long as she could. She closed her eyes and began to dream, familiar dreams. 

*Dream.*

Liz lay on the cold, hard, white floor awaiting her fate. She woke up moments ago but still knew where she was. The white room. Her breath was ragged and her heart raced. They were going to torture her like they did to Max. The door on the opposite side of the room opened and Liz saw a man she barely recognized. He stood tall and proud, he was probably the head of the special unit. 

"Ms. Parker, we've been waiting for you. How are you feeling?" He asked, not really concerned. 

"Why would you care?" She spat at him. 

"Oh, only because you're going to be our research for as long as you're alive. Now, I have some men, quite skilled in the art of autopsy, who would just love to slice you open and take you apart piece by piece. Now give me one good reason not to let them." He whispered to her. 

"I'm not an alien, there's one for you." 

"No, but you were healed by one, he must've left some traces of alien likeness in you." The agent looked her over. As he walked to the door his phone started to ring. "Hello?…What do you mean someone broke in?!…Johnson! Johnson!?" He yelled into his phone as it went dead. "Looks like your friends are here to save the…" He was cut short when he felt his insides burning up and then exploding in his body. He fell to the ground and Liz tried to get closer to the wall, if that was possible.

Behind the dead agent was a short bald man, Ava (Tess's dupe), and Maria. Liz couldn't find the strength to stand and felt the bald man pick her up. She smiled at Ava and Maria as she was wiscked away from her own hell. The night air was cool, she remembered, and the stars shone so brightly. She could clearly see the five stars that made up the constellation that held Antar. Her rescuer put her down and for the first time since she faced off with the agent she found her voice. 

"Where's Max?" She was confused. 

"Liz, sweetie, listen to me. I love you like you were my own sister, but…" Maria let a sob escape her. "You have to go with Ava and Langley." So that was the bald mans name. "They will keep you safe." 

Liz started to shake her head no. "No Maria, I can't leave you. I can't leave home, Roswell. What about my parents?" Temporarily forgetting about the fact that they were dead.

"They're dead. We thought you were too. Langley told me where we would find you, but no one can know you're alive." Maria let the tears fall down her face. 

"What about Max?" Liz asked, now crying herself. 

"He'll move on, and if not, maybe fate will bring you together again." Maria said, wiping a tear from Liz's cheek. "You have to go, if you value our friendship in any way, you'll go." Maria swallowed down the giant lump in her throat. Liz shook her head again but then felt an arm on her shoulder. 

"Come on, we don't have much time." Ava said. Liz looked at her best friend one last time and then turned to walk away. She stopped in her tracks and ran back to embrace Maria one last time. The two cried heavily and they clawed at each other as if for some way to stop drowning. Maria gradually, and reluctantly, let go of her friend and let Langley lead her to the car, where once inside she cried on Ava's shoulder. 

She cried for her parents, for Maria, Isabel, Kyle, Michael, and most of all, Max. Her only love, she just got him back and now she was loosing him again. Why was life being so unfair to her?

*End of Dream.* 

Liz shook herself from her dream and looked around trying to adjust to her surroundings. She then remember where she was. She slowly stood up and walked over to the bed where she collapsed in tears again. That was the hardest thing she ever had to do, leaving Max. She let herself drift off to sleep again. 

*Dream.* 

Liz sat at the Langley kitchen table, it had been two weeks since she left Roswell and now lived in L.A. The three outsiders made up a cover story that seemed fairly plausible. Langley would be Liz and Ava's father while Liz would change her name. Langley decided that it would be Maleasa, after his mother on Antar. Liz slowly got accustomed to calling Langley dad in public but never at the house. She would never get use to being called Maleasa. Her dormant powers began to show and Langley helped her harness them. She was getting good at them but still couldn't use them on her own. 

This day was significant to Liz because it was the day Ava met her 'true' love. Liz envied her and wished for Max to come running through the front doors everyday, but he never came. Langley was less than pleased with the match that Ava found, at least it wasn't Zan. To bad that the good day was short lived. Liz fell asleep after dinner and found none other than Isabel in her dream. She hoped against all logical hope that dream Isabel was actually the real Isabel. 

"Is, is that you?" Liz asked. 

"Oh my God! Liz? You're alive?!" She asked in amazement. 

"Isabel." Liz ran and embraced her one time friend. Isabel hugged her close and felt all the emotions rolling off her in waves. "How did you get here?" The answer being evident but the why was not.

"I was looking through my yearbook and I stumbled upon the page with your picture on it. I never dream walked a dead person before so I wanted to try, so maybe I could bring Max next time and he would get some closure. I hit a brick wall first but then…" She trailed off. 

"Isabel listen to me, you can't tell Max. He would come out here and take me back to Roswell." Liz pleaded with her. 

"I'm not seeing as how that's a bad thing."   
"I'm in hiding. The FBI, they tried to kill me, I can't go back. I'm not Liz Parker any more." Some how telling that to Isabel made it seem more real.

"Then who are you?" 

"I'm someone you can't know." Liz pushed herself to wake up and she did. 

Liz couldn't close her eyes after that, afraid that Isabel would bring Max, and she would feel all that she knew she would feel, but the reality was somewhat different. She couldn't go back**.**


	6. Part Five: Getting to know you

A/N: Thanks for all the support on this story, I really appreciate it. Remember, it' takes less time to review than to read so please review.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part Five:

Max sat in his car and just stared out at the highway as he drove. He had to find Liz. She was hurting and alone, he had to help her. He opened himself to the connection that they shared and let himself be pulled to her. Almost instantly he felt her and continued on. He finally stopped at the Beverly Hills hotel. Getting the manager to give him Liz's room number and key was a task in and of itself, but finally he got it. 

He found himself on the second floor looking at Liz's door. He just had to unlock it and walk in. Why couldn't he bring himself to move? He felt himself reaching for the knob and just holding it. Slowly he turned it and opened it, no key required. There he found the most beautiful sight that he ever saw. Liz was asleep on her bed, her hair gently tousled, and her face swollen from crying he supposed. 

Max walked over to her bed and sat next to her, and stroked her cheek. He felt horrible for making this beautiful creature cry. Liz stirred but didn't wake. He remembered Michael and Valenti coming to tell him that his only love was dead. 

*Memory.*

Max sat in the Evans living room watching TV. He felt something was wrong all day but couldn't quite place it. He tried calling Liz but no one picked up. Isabel and his parents were out and he sat waiting for Liz to come over for their nightly make out sessions. He was shaken abruptly by the doorbell and the instant thought of it being Liz over took him. He ran to the door to let her in but only found Michael and Valenti. Michael looked like he had been crying, which was not a normal thing for Michael.

"Max, son, we need to talk." Valenti began. Max led them in and told them to sit down, this overwhelming feeling of dread and despair washed over him. 

"What's wrong?"

"Tonight, something happened." Valenti looked down at his hands, not knowing how to say this. "There was a break in, at the Parkers." Max heard that name and his world immediately stopped, praying Liz was all right. 

"No one was hurt? Were they?" He asked, hoping the answer would be no and that Liz was just shaken up, as well as her parents. 

"Max, the Parkers are dead." Max felt the air leave his lungs and almost felt himself fall backward. 

"An…and Liz?" He asked, hoping the answer would be she was fine, and that she needed him. 

"She…" Valenti stopped and looked at Michael. They agreed on the car ride over that Michael would be the one to tell him. 

"Max, she…she's dead." Michael said, letting the tears run down his face. Liz was a great friend to all of them and she saved their lives a numerous amount of times. 

"What?" Max asked quietly. He couldn't comprehend what they were saying, his Liz, dead.

"Max, she wasn't in the apartment when the police went in. They put out an APB on her and highway patrol found her… body an hour ago. It looked like she was…beaten pretty badly." Valenti choked out. "Are they sure?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the ground. Maybe this person that they found wasn't Liz.

"Yeah, they're sure. They… used her dental records to identify her." Max got up and headed for the door but when it opened in his face he saw his parents all happy, with Isabel behind them.

"What's wrong Max, you look like someone killed your best friend?" Isabel asked, but later regretted it. Max broke down then and there. It was then that the Evans' noticed Michael and Jim Valenti sitting on their couch, crying also. Jim told them what he just told Max and Isabel felt her knees give out and she fell next to Max. Both Evans' knelt down and took their crying children in their arms. Mrs. Evans held her son and daughter and let them cry on her shoulders. She and her husband cried with them. To Max that was the worst day of his life. 

*End. Memory.*

Liz felt a soft, warm hand on her cheek and opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of Max. His eyes were closed and he looked to be great thought. Liz smiled to herself at the thought of him, sitting on her bed, touching her. Sure it was an innocent touch, and sure he thought she was asleep, but it was him. 

Max felt her stir beneath his hand and opened his eyes, she was looking up at him. 

"Hey." She said softly. 

"Hey, how you holding up?" He asked her, cupping his hand over her tear stained cheek. 

"All things to consider, unreasonably good. I mean, yeah it hurts that Donnie cheated on me, but he's no you." Liz let the words slip. "What I mean is…"  
"You don't have to explain." He put his index finger over her lips to stop her babbling. "So, Maria told me the other day how you've sent her letters every month for the past couple years."  
"Yeah, I uhh, couldn't not write, she let me go and let me move on. I needed her to know I was ok." Liz said, looking at the ground. 

"Understandable." he said, an awkward silence followed. "So you want me to fill you in on life in Roswell after you left?" He tried to sound excited. 

"Yeah, that would be great, just let me, umm, change out of this dress." She slid off the bed and grabbed her bag. She went into the bathroom while Max sat on the couch. He waited a good ten minutes before she finally emerged dressed in a pink t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Max stood up and motioned with his hand to sit next to him. She obeyed and they sat in more silence till Liz finally spoke. 

"So, you wanted to tell me all about what I missed." Liz said. 

"Yeah, well where to begin?… Uh, Tess came back." He said, immediately a look of dread appeared on Liz's face. "She and Kivar planned out this whole battle plan and stuff. Turns out she wasn't really pregnant after all, just a mind warp." He told her. 

"I take it you beat them." Liz smiled. He smiled back. 

"So, your turn, tell me something about Maleasa Langley."  
"Well, I graduated first in my class, went to UCLA, lived at home my whole life, and got a job at Beverly Hills High." Max smiled at her and the two continued talking. 

An hour or so later they were eating chips and pretzels and still laughing with each other, telling in depth stories about one another.

"So Michael raised his hand and the rock exploded, hitting him in the head. I have never seen Maria that mad. I mean can you blame her right before her wedding!" Max laughed and Liz started laughing too. 

They kept talking and talking. Pretty soon it was two o'clock in the morning. 

"So I was sitting at my desk and this tenth grader sliced open the frog and it squirted all over him. To make matters worse his girlfriend was his lab partner and she got squirted too. I never laughed so hard in my life." Liz continued telling him about her adventures in being a teacher. 

"So, why did you choose teaching?" He asked her at six o'clock.

"I guess it kept my mind off things and I still got to be a scientist, of a different sort." She smiled and took a sip out of her soda. 

"Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if the FBI didn't come after you that night? If you never left Roswell, never left me?" He asked her, his smile disappearing. 

"We probably would have gotten married right out of High School, lived in some white picket fenced house in Albuquerque, I would have gotten pregnant a month, maybe two, after we got married and we would have lived happily ever after." Liz smiled but then saw the sadness in Max's eyes. "I was only kidding, what would've happened is far from my knowledge." 

There was more awkward silence before Max got up to leave. 

"I should go. Uhh, if you need a place to stay, just call me up." She hugged him and he returned the favor. He kissed her forehead and then left. 

Liz sat back down on the couch and looked around, she was going to have to talk to her father sometime, she couldn't let herself get this close to Max. 


	7. Part Six: Visions of Destruction

****

_Part Six: Visions of Destruction_

Maria walked into the hotel lobby with her daughter in a stroller. She instantly spotted Liz just about to leave. 

"Liz!" She called to her once best friend. 

"Maria, what are you doing here?" She asked excitedly but in a hushed tone. 

"I came to see you. How are you doing? After last night and all." She put a hand on Liz's shoulder. 

"Better. Max and I talked all night, so it hasn't really been on my mind all that much." She admitted. 

"Max told us when he got home. So, I thought we should talk, seeing as how your doing better. There are some things I needed to say to you that have been itching to get out." Maria said anxiously, the sooner she got this over with the better. 

"Sure, let's go up to my room." Liz led the way and when they got there she unlocked the door. "So what's up?" She asked. 

"Well, when you left…home, Roswell, I felt alone, totally alone." She paused. Liz just looked at her with a blank stare. "You see, you were my best friend and one day you were…gone. I tried telling myself that you had to leave, it was your life on the line, but I couldn't help but feel abandoned." Maria said with tears coming to her eyes. 

"You told me to go, remember, I wanted to stay but you…you told me to go." Liz said, tears entering hers. 

"Yes, I did, but…I didn't want to keep it a secret." Maria finally said. 

"Maria, you saved my life that night. You were so brave, to just let me walk away, and I guess I took that for granted. Thank you, for being the best friend to me, that I ever will have." Liz said to her. 

"Liz you don't understand, I had to keep this a secret from Michael! When I married him I made a promise, no secrets. I broke that promise, because of you!" Maria stormed out of the room pushing her still sleeping daughter. 

Liz stood in the room frozen. She was on her way to Langley's when Maria showed up. She was on her way to tell her father she was going home, to Roswell. Now she supposed that whoever said it was right, you can never go back.

((((())))))))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

Max sat at his desk thinking only about Liz. She was practically his again. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Michael. 

"So doc, don't you take lunch breaks around here?" He smiled at him. 

"Sure, but I have to leave my pager on, incase of an emergency." They both walked towards the cafeteria to eat lunch like in high school. 

"What's up doc?" Michael asked Max, while holding a carrot. They both burst out laughing at Michael's joke. "Sorry, sorry. So really what's up?" 

"Nothing, it's a very slow day, but I did have this one patient…" He was cut off by Michael.

"Maxwell, what in our history as friends makes you think I want to know about what you do for a living? I meant what's up with a certain brunette teacher?" Michael raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Huh?"

"You're sick, you know that? Nothing happened, we talked that was it." He smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you two did a lot of talking. You both haven't even kissed in how many years? Seriously man, your cleaner than a monk." Michael said, while shoving food in his face. 

"Thanks Michael. Look at you, your worse than Alexandra at eating, geez, use a fork." Max said sarcastically.

The two went back to eating and just carrying on casual conversation, nothing about Liz. They were just about finished when Michael's cell phone rang and Max's pager beeped. 

"Got to run, see ya at home." Max yelled as he sprinted towards the elevator. 

"Hello baby." Michael knew instinctively it was Maria. 

"I just made a huge mistake." Maria said, trying not to cry.

"You didn't give Alexandra the Snapple again, did you?" He thought it was funny, but Maria didn't laugh. 

"No, I went to see Liz. I wanted to calmly talk about how her leaving affected me, but…"  
"You're never calm, I know you, when you are calm you blow up. What happened?"  
"I kind of blew up, I didn't mean too, it just all came out. Well, anyway, I was going back to apologize when I saw her getting into her car and driving off. I tailed her, of course."  
"Of course." 

"and I found her going back to Langley's. I saw them hug at the door and he ushered her back into the house. We lost her again, and like last time it's all my fault." Maria started to cry.

"Ok, listen to me, we will fix this. The first time she left, wasn't your fault, it was the FBI's fault. They are the ones who took Liz away, not you. Second, of all, no one will blame you. I promise." He wished he could hold her but was separated by the distance and the phone. "I'll see you at Max's." He hung up and started to walk away, he would leave a message for Max that there was a group meeting later. 

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#

Liz sat in the living room with Ava. Ava just stared at her and Liz felt uncomfortable under her watch. It was like her father didn't trust her enough to let her sit alone. 

"What?" Liz finally asked her. 

"I missed you." Ava diverted her stare to the floor. "When you left last night, I was afraid you'd never come back." 

Liz stood up and crossed to the couch where Ava was sitting. "I am back, for good." She put a hand on her sister's back. They both smiled at each other and Langley entered the room. 

"I just got off the phone with the hotel and they are going to have your stuff brought back over here. Maleasa, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I never should have gone to such extremes to get Donnie out of your life." Langley sat on the couch next to his two daughters. "Forgive your old man?" Langley's eyes pleaded with her. 

"Of course, but you have to remember that I am old enough to make my own decisions. No one will ever replace you." She hugged him. He smiled as they hugged and he remembered watching her graduate. She looked so happy. 

Langley stood up and the girls followed his lead. He led them through the kitchen to the garden where Erik was playing with is nanny. Liz smiled and went to kneel by her nephew. When she went to pick him up her arm just touched his and she fell backward with the force of the vision. 

The images were bright and hard to focus on. She kept seeing the faces of her friends and pain creased across their faces. Then the vision came into focus, the house was under attack by the government. It was night, Erik was sleeping and someone came into the room to pick him up but they were repelled towards the closet. Liz saw Ava enter the room and then saw her try to intervene but an unseen soldier shot her through the heart. Langley was next, in the study, a man in dark armor came in and before Langley could do anything he was slumped against the wall with a bullet lodged in his head, a trail of blood followed him to the floor. Everything was rushing by so fast, Liz couldn't breath. She saw Max, Michael, Maria, Isabel, Kyle, and baby Alexandra in an old VW van. Liz was running to the van but she knew someone was behind her, one of the soldiers. Before she knew what was happening, Max was pushing her to the ground as the gun went off. She rolled over to see him lying in a pool of blood, his blood. He died trying to save her.

Liz opened her eyes and gasped, she couldn't seem to catch her breath, she couldn't breath. Langley was cradling her head in his arms and Ava was putting a cool washcloth over her forehead. Tears came to her eyes as the full reality hit her, she just saw all the people she loved die, and if she couldn't change what she saw, she would have to see it again. 

A/n: In case I made some errors or mistakes that I missed while editing I think I should tell you that I just had an eye doctors appointment and they made my eyes go really BIG so I kind of can't see. LOL. So excuse the mistakes, if I missed something. 


	8. Part Seven: You Can't Run Forever

****

A/N: Here's the next part, R&R please. Hope you like it. $^$^$^$^^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$

**_Part Seven: You Can't Run Forever_**

Maria sat at the kitchen table, why couldn't Liz at least give them her cell phone number. She pulled her focus away from the phone momentarily to see Max enter through the door. 

"Hey."  
"Hey, Liz didn't happen to give you her cell phone number did she?" Maria asked, still staring at the phone. 

"No, why?" He asked, taking a can of Cherry Coke out of the refrigerator. 

"I went over there today, and we kinda had a fight." Maria said meakly. 

"What?! Maria I thought we agreed we would talk to her together." 

"Well you didn't seem to mind breaking that agreement last night." Maria yelled back. 

"Hey would you two stop yelling, you're giving me a headache." Michael emerged from the guest room.

"Sorry, just.how bad was the fight?" Max asked Maria. 

"She went back to Langley." Maria said in a defeated voice. 

"Damn it!" He punched the table.

"You'll get her back, I mean you two are so in love, you found each other, it's destiny." Maria said encouraged.

"I hope your right, I can't loose her again."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Maleasa, what did you see?" Langley asked his youngest daughter. 

"Everyone died." Liz said, with tears in her eyes. She was still on the ground from the full force of the vision. 

"Let's get you inside." Langley picked her up and placed her on the couch in the living room. "Maleasa, I know this is going to be hard, but can you tell us what happened?" He asked her. She tried to focus on the question but the images kept playing in her mind. 

"It's still too.fresh and.vivid." Liz tried to breath. The blood seemed so real. "I have to call Max." She jumped off the couch and nearly fell over. Langley caught her and helped her steady herself. He couldn't object to her when she was like this. Not very often had she ever had a vision like this one, too vivid for words. 

Liz walked slowly to the kitchen, but with a sense of urgency. She picked up the phone and went to dial Max's number but remembered she didn't have it.

"Here. He gave me this when we were plotting against that fiancé of yours." Langley smiled and handed Liz the number. She urgently dialed the number and instantly heard a familiar voice that made her breathing slow down to a normal pace. 

"Hello?" Max asked. 

"Max? Are you ok?" Max instantly knew who it was. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? Maria told me that you two had an argument." 

"I'm fine, I just needed to go home." She said, looking at the floor. 

"Well, if you want I can take you out to Roswell for a couple days and we."  
"No, Max." Liz interrupted him. "I am home. Here, in LA, with my dad and my sister, my family." 

"Oh." Max said a little deflated. 

"Listen, I shouldn't have called, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I had this vision that.it just really freaked me out." Liz finished and looked over at Langley.

"Well, if it scared you that much, maybe I should come over and we could talk some more. That helped last night." Max said into the phone, staying hopeful. 

"No, uhh, just hearing your voice now was good enough." She whispered, which made Max smile. "I should go, I have a lot of work to do." 

"Yeah me too. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."  
"Bye." Liz hung up the phone. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Langley sat at his desk in his study looking at a picture of Ava and Maleasa when they first became a family. Maleasa was smiling with her one hundred watt smile and Ava was laughing. It was one of the first parties that the girls saw in the Langley household. In fact, that was the first time Liz ever called Langley dad. 

"So, are you both having a good time?" He asked both girls.

"Yeah, dad, couldn't be better." Ava responded, huddling into him. 

"I have to agree with Ava, this party is the best, dad." Liz added somewhat shyly. 

Langley's eyes filled with tears just at the memory. 

"Hey, dad, can I come in?" Ava asked from the door.

"Sure thing sweetie. What's on your mind?"  
"I wanted to ask you something but with all that's been going on the past couple of days I thought against it." She paused. "Why did you do what you did with Max, the whole Donnie thing?"  
"I didn't want to see your sister hurt." He replied. 

"What if Donnie had been just a nice guy with nothing but good intentions on his mind?" Ava challenged him. 

"He wasn't though, so we really don't have to worry about any of this." He turned his back to her. 

"You can't keep acting like this." She said boldly. 

"Like what?" 

"Like you can control us. You want to be our father, you say you love us, but if you did love us you would let us go. You're smothering us and pretty soon we won't be able to breath." Ava turned and walked away, leaving Langley to think about what she had just said. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))

Max sat at a desk in the ER writing out paper work. It was his day off but he had nothing to do since Michael, Maria, Alexandra, Isabel, and Kyle all went to their respective homes. He started erasing some of the writing he made but ripped the paper. 

"He shoots, he scores." Max crumpled up the ball and threw it into a waste basket. 

"Doctors, like I said, are lazy." The nurse from before said behind him. 

"Well, that shows how much you know, this is my day off." Max said, faking rudeness. 

"Well, not anymore, you have a patient in exam room four. Patient complains of fatigue, loss of appetite, is having a hard time concentrating. Need to know anything else." She handed him the file. 

"Yeah, why am I getting an adult, I'm a pediatrician?" Max smiled. 

"You may be a pediatrician, but your still a doctor, and I have a hard time believing that even you could screw up a case like this." She nodded towards the exam room and he smiled and walked towards the room. 

He entered, not looking up from his chart, and bumped into one of the sinks that they had placed in each exam room. He looked up when he heard a familiar giggle, a very familiar giggle. 

"Liz?" He asked, shocked.

"Maleasa. Say it with me Ma-lease-a." She grinned up at him. She looked like a little child sitting on the examination table dangling her legs. 

"Fine, we'll play it your way." He said sarcastically. "So what's wrong? Aren't you feeling well?" He asked. 

"Actually, I heard there was this really cute doctor here, do think you could ask him when he gets off, cause I would really love to take him to lunch." 

"Oh, that doctor, well he's off today, but I think I might be of some good company. If your interested." He grinned back at her. 

"I guess you'll do." She let out an exasperated sigh, then laughed. "Come on, let's go." 

Max led her out the door and towards the exit where he then led her to his car. 

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*

"So, your dad took you back, no questions asked?" Max sat across from Liz at one of the café's that Liz frequented on her way to work. They had been talking since they left the hospital and Max had gotten use to referring to Langley as her dad and her as Maleasa. 

"It was weird, like he was scheming something. I don't know, I gave up years ago trying to figure him out." Liz said as she took a sip from her coffee. 

"Why did you invite me here, out with you? We never fully established this." Max said.

"I just wanted to do something with you. I thought to myself who made me smile last, that I am not related too, I instantly thought of you." Liz smiled. "See, you have this effect on me Max Evans, I don't know, it's .it's just so.you." She said before taking a bite out of her muffin. 

"So we're friends?" Max asked, staring down at the table. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Liz asked, suddenly confused. 

"No, when you invited me here.I thought it was because.you wanted to.I don't know, this is so stupid." He got up and stormed out, leaving a very confused Liz in his wake. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Max walked down the street till he stopped when he heard his name being called. 

"Max! Would you wait.just one minute!?" Liz finally caught up to him, totally out of breath.

"You don't work out much do you?" He asked, his face set in stone.

"What just happened back there? You just got up and left." Liz finally caught her breath. 

"Liz, Maleasa, whatever your name is, we can't keep playing this game, the game in which my heart always gets broke." Max spat out at Liz. 

"Oh, and what about my heart, what about when you slept with Tess? What about when you almost left me? What about when I had to leave you so I could be 'safe'? I think I have given up a hell of a lot more than you!" Liz returned, equally mad. 

"Liz when will you grow up, I gave up the life I always dreamed of when you died. I wanted to marry you, grow old with you, but you weren't there!" 

"You forgot children." Liz said silently.

"What?" Max tried to calm his voice. 

"I gave up those same exact things, marrying you, having children with you, growing old with you. And now that you're here, right in front of me, I realize that I can never have those things. We've both changed so much. It's too late for us." Liz sighed, defeated. 

"No, Liz don't you see? We can still have all those things, just tell me that you still love me, everything will be ok." Max said, cupping her face with his hand. 

"I can't do that, Max. You know that." Liz said, tears forming in her eyes. 

"No, no I don't. Liz, you will never be happy till you stop running from the nothing that is chasing you. You can't run forever." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. 

"Shows how much you know. By the way, my name's Maleasa." She said angrily before stalking off.


	9. Part Eight: When I'm With You

****

Thanks for the reviews!! I just love them!! Here's the next part. As always, R&R!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Part Eight: When I'm With You_

Ava knocked softly on her sister's bedroom door before entering. When she did all the memories of Liz crying on her bed after they took her from Roswell flashed into her mind. Maybe her father was right, Liz shouldn't be with Max. 

"Hey." Ava said, sitting next to her on the bed. 

"Hey." Liz said, wiping her nose. 

"I'll tell dad you had to correct some papers or something, you know, until your eyes aren't bloodshot red." Ava said, stroking Liz's hair. 

"Do you think I'm a fool?"

"Why?"  
"For loving Max." Liz said before she started crying again. 

"No, I don't." Ava said while stroking her sisters hair. She let Liz lean on her and just cry out all of the days frustration.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Max sat in his apartment just looking out the window. He really did love Liz, in fact, if she came to him now saying that she still loved him he would get down on one knee. He couldn't take the separation between them anymore. It was like his heart was missing something, someone. He looked out at the rainy street, the sky had gotten uncharacteristically gloomy since he got home. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Liz sat in the kitchen the following day, she still had mounds of papers to correct and a limited time to do it all in. Her one year old nephew sat in the living room with his mommy watching some tape of a dinosaur that was still a favorite child's icon. Liz smiled at the thought of having kids, but then that thought disappeared as she went back to grading her papers. She didn't even hear the doorbell ring or Ava take Erik outside. All she heard was a man clearing his throat. 

"Busy?" Max Evans looked at her. He looked like a lost little boy. Actually, he kind of looked like Erik when he got in trouble. 

"Umm, sort of, but you can sit down and wait till I'm done." Liz took off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes. "You'd think that even one student would pay attention in my class with the grades they get." She said, shaking her head. 

"Then how do they get good grades?" Max asked. 

"They all study the night before and stay up till about midnight trying to remember all the things from class." Liz smiled. "But most of the time I give them the benefit of the doubt." 

"So where's Langley?" Max asked, looking around the kitchen. 

"Dad had an emergency at one of the locations that one of his movies was shooting at. He left first thing this morning." Liz said without looking up.   
"Oh, so it's just you and Ava in the house?" He asked. 

"Yeah, why?" She looked up at him finally. 

"What do you mean why?" Max asked innocently. 

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious."He smiled at her. 

"What are you smiling at?" She asked annoyed. 

"I never knew you wore glasses." He kept the smile on his face. 

"Only recently. I only need them when I read, but not all the time. They kinda prevent me from getting a headache when I grade tests." She tried to smile but went back to work. 

Max sat across from her at the table, just staring at the wall, whistling. He was clearly aggravating her and he knew he was. Liz threw her glasses off her face, making them shatter on the floor. Max looked down at the once pair of glasses, now piece of junk, amazed at Liz's flared temper. All his years of knowing her he never saw her act this way.

"Hey, I'm sensing some bad energy coming from this room, why doesn't Max help me get ready for dinner while you finish up here." Ava came in holding Erik. Liz looked thankfully at her sister and got up to pick her glasses up. Max was about to tell her he would fix them if she wanted but saw Liz fix them herself, with only a wave of her hand. 

"Wow." He said to no one in particular. 

"Why don't you take all that stuff into dad's study, it's quieter in there." Ava suggested.

"Ok." Liz picked up all her papers and left the room. Max seemed to be upset with Liz leaving the room. Ava smiled at the man who loved his sister. 

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Liz finally emerged from the study an hour or two later. Max was sitting by the pool talking with Ava. Liz walked outside to see what they were up too when she heard the phone ring. 

"I'll get it." Marcus told her while she walked outside. 

"So what's up?" Liz greeted them.

"We were just talking about how you learned to control your powers." Ava smiled. 

"And, I'm staying for dinner." Max announced. 

"Well, isn't this the most interesting turn of events." Liz shot her sister an evil stare. 

"Miss. Maleasa, you have a phone call." Marcus announced from the door. As soon as Liz left the outside to get the phone Marcus turned to Ava. "It's Donnie." He whispered and then went back inside. 

"Oh, boy." Ava got up and Max followed. "He's been calling here ever since she broke it off with him." They entered the room to see Liz apparently arguing with him on the phone. 

"No, Donnie, do not make this harder than it already is." Liz looked at her sister pleadingly. "I don't believe you, you cheated on me and now you say you love me!...Well that's the difference between you and me, when I said it I actually meant it!...You know what I can't believe I actually considered giving you the benefit of the doubt, you're just as selfish as ever...No, if you even think of stepping onto this property I will have you dragged off of it in handcuffs..." Ava noticed that Liz involuntarily winced and Max walked slowly over to her. "Same to you, you..." Liz was cut off by some rude remark he made. "Screw you." Liz hung up the phone and put her face in her hands. 

Max pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. Liz didn't resist him, she just let him hold her. He said sweet things into her ear as she cried. Ava crossed to her sister also and put her hand on her shoulder. Liz turned around in Max's arms and hugged her sister. Max still couldn't get over how much Ava and Liz acted like sisters, seeing as how Tess and Liz couldn't be left in the same room alone. 

Liz pulled away from both people and shook it all off.

"I'll be fine." She said, more to herself than either one of them. 

"Let's get back outside." Ava said and led the way outside. "Where's Erik?" Ava asked. Erik was not in his playpen where they left him. The playpen was turned on it's side and his toys were spilled out onto the ground. 

"I don't know." Liz said. Ava walked over to the playpen and glanced over into the pool. There she saw her son floating in the water. 

"Oh my God!" Ava screamed at the sight of her one year old son floating face down in the pool. 

Without hesitating Max jumped into the pool and swam to him. He picked him up and carried him to the edge of the pool where he placed his hand on the little boy's back and started his breathing back up. Ava and Liz rushed to his side. Erik started crying and Ava picked him up. Mixed tears of joy and fear clouded her vision as she rocked her baby back and forth. Liz helped Max out of the pool and hugged him. 

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear as she held him tightly. "Thank you so much."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max sat in Liz's room in Langley's robe. His clothes were currently drying in the dryer and Liz was checking on her sister and nephew. 

"Hey." Liz said as she reentered the room. 

"Hey." He said looking at her. 

"Thank..." Max cut her off. 

"You already said that." He smiled at her. "You have a nice room." 

"Oh, thanks." Liz looked around her small but comfortable bedroom. 

"No really, it's very you." Liz sat next to him on the bed. "I realized something today, which I think is a very big step for me, you aren't the same person I knew." Liz looked up at him, even sitting down he was still taller than her. "The Liz I knew would never have lost her temper with me for whistling, she never would let herself be pushed around by some guy, nor would she forget who she really is." He mumbled the last phrase. 

"I haven't forgotten, I just, I've had to push Liz Parker down deep within me. I'm still Liz, small town girl with big problems, usually stemming from her interaction with aliens, but now I'm Maleasa Langley too. When I left Roswell, I never felt that I would be able to call L.A. home, or feel that I had a family again, or allow myself to feel love. When I was shot that day in the Crashdown, my life started. When I left Roswell, my life ended." Liz said with tears in her eyes. 

Max pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I've never been able to force myself to live either, but don't you see, we've been given a second chance. We can do all the things we wanted to do, all the things we weren't able to do. We can be in love again." 

Liz pulled away from him. "Max, I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that we are friends when all I want to do is hold you, kiss you. When I'm not with you I feel so empty, but when I'm with you I feel that I could fly if I wanted to." Max smiled at her. "But this could never work out, it wouldn't be safe." She said, starting to stand up.

Liz walked out of the room into her adjoining bathroom. Max was left with what she just said to him. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Marcus knocking on the door. 

"Sir, your clothes are ready." Max nodded and walked out of the room. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Liz sat against the door letting her head lean against it and letting the tears come out. She couldn't take much more of this, it was killing her. ****


	10. Part Nine: When You Love Somebody

****

Part Nine: When you love somebody

Liz hadn't seen Max since he left that day. Sure it had only been two days since but Liz still felt like she would never see him again. Every night she tossed and turned, not fully getting enough rest. She couldn't eat, she couldn't concentrate, the last two days were like absolute torture for her. She could tell that her family was worried about her but she didn't care, nothing seemed worth it if she didn't have Max with her. 

* * *

  


Max hadn't seen Liz in two days and each day his heart felt like it was going to be ripped out. He talked to Isabel after he left Liz's house and she told him that if he truly loved her that he wouldn't give up, but after all the fighting he had done to win her back she had done an equal amount fighting him off. Now as he walked down Rodeo Drive he felt utterly and completely empty. Believing Liz was dead was in some twisted way better than knowing that she was alive and she didn't love him. He noticed all the happy couples walking down the streets, holding hands, cuddling, it was going to make Max sick. He quickly ran into the nearest store he could find, which wasn't very far, and went straight to their restrooms. Being away from Liz was too much than he could bear. As he exited the restroom he noticed what kind of store he was in, and smiled. He knew exactly how to win her back, for good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liz Parker, or should I say Maleasa Langley, was standing in front of her class holding up a model of a dissected frog. The boys were leaning up in their seats and the girls looked disgusted. **At least I have this to keep me going.** Liz thought to herself. It was now four days since she saw Max, every day was another nail in the coffin. Liz kept telling the class what each organ was and how they would get to see these organs up close on Friday when they dissected their own frogs. Liz laughed at the girls whining and the boys cheers. 

"Ok, now let me sort you all into groups and tomorrow you will have your quiz on the frog." Liz walked over to her lab bench where her role book was placed. "Mr. Livingston you will be paired with Miss. Long, Mr. Fife you and Miss. Williams will be partners for this one…" Liz continued to pair her students but was startled when the door to her classroom was opened and shut. She looked up and saw a very out of breath Max Evans. "Ok, do the review questions on page 104, if you don't finish them here that is your homework." Liz told the class, her eyes never leaving Max. She walked toward him and nodded for him to go out into the hall. 

"I'm sorry to disrupt your class, but there was something I needed to say to you and it couldn't wait till 3:30." He told her when they were in the hall."Ok, what is it?" She couldn't help but laugh. He looked so flustered, like all those times he called pointless meetings to discuss a star exploding, fearing it might be his own home planet. Granted it wasn't funny then, but thinking back on it, it was pretty funny. 

"I love you. I love you more than life itself. You are everything to me, everything that I need." He stopped to make sure she was still following. "I know you said that we could never be more than…than friends, and being friends hurts you, so…please" He knelt down onto one knee, making Liz's hands go to her mouth. "Liz Parker, marry me." He said smiling. 

"Max…" Max cut her off with his own mouth covering hers. Liz saw so many things whizzing right past her head. The kiss was just like it had always been, magical. Max went to deepen the kiss when Liz broke away. 

"I…have a…class." Liz stated before turning to go back into the class room.

As soon as she entered the students seemed to have jumped, Liz then realized why.

"I hope you all had a good show." Liz said before she went to her desk. 

A girl raised her hand and Liz instinctively knew what she was going to ask. 

"What did you say? Are you going to marry him?" The girl asked, and everyone else tuned in. 

"That's really none of your business." Liz said, not sounding rude at all. 

"Well, actually it is. Cause you see, if you get married we get a substitute while you are on your honeymoon. So in the end you're happy, we're happy, it's a win-win situation." One of the boys spoke up. 

"Why don't you guys get back to your work or you will have more homework?" Liz said more as a statement than a question. The kids all went back to doing their work, while Liz wondered what she was going to tell Max.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Liz sat in her room with the telephone next to her bed. The machine seemed so foreign to her now that she needed to use it. It would be the first time in…how many years now that she would call one of her closest friends? Liz reached over and picked up the phone, pushing the ten buttons that would reach her friend. 

"Hello?" A rough voice asked from the other end, after the first ring. 

"Hi, is Maria there?" Liz asked meekly. 

"Sure, may I ask who's calling?" The voice didn't sound as rough now.

"Mal…Liz." Was all she said before she heard the phone shuffle to Maria. 

"Liz?" Maria asked, with hope in her voice.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." Liz said, tears filling her eyes. It seemed like forever since the two had talked on the phone. 

"Ok, well I'm here." 

"Max asked me to marry him." Liz said, excited. 

"He what?! Michael, Max asked Liz to marry him!" Maria yelled to Michael.

"Oh, yeah I knew about that, he told Isabel that he got the ring and she told me." Liz heard Michael talking near the phone.

"What did you say?" Maria asked, still full of excitement. 

"I didn't say anything." Liz said, shyly. 

"Well, Liz I'm not a pro or anything, I've only been proposed to once, but you are suppose to give the guy an answer." Maria told her.

"I know that." Liz laughed. "He kissed me before I could say that I needed time to think about it." 

"He kissed you?! Did you see flashes?" Maria asked. 

"Mmmhmm." Liz said, nodding her head. 

"This is so great! Or wait, is it? What are you going to tell him?" Maria asked. 

"I have my answer, I just, I don't know how my dad will take it. Last time I was engaged he broke us up. Now with the alien influence. Maria I'm scared that…" Liz trailed off. 

"What are you scared of?" Maria asked with concern in her voice. Liz could practically hear Michael leaning up against her head trying to listen also. 

"I don't know, I guess being an orphan again." Liz said as a single tear fell down her face. 

"You think Langley will disown you because you want to marry Max?" Maria asked somewhat surprised. 

"You don't know how protective he is of Ava and myself. I don't want to hurt him by leaving and I don't want to give up Max. I love him." Liz admitted slowly. 

"Honey, you shouldn't be telling me this, you should be telling Max." Maria said. 

"And don't worry about Langley. If he disowns you, we'll always be your family." Michael told her. Liz felt the tears run down her face. 

"Thank you." Liz said to both of them. 

"Call us later, after you tell Max how you feel." Liz nodded, even though they couldn't see her. 

Liz then hung up the phone and looked around her room again. She picked it up again and dialed a number. She left a brief voice mail and then hung up. She walked over to her closet and picked up her suitcases which were then filled with all her clothes. She picked them up, one went around her back and she held the other two in her hands, and looked around the room for what seemed like the last time. She turned to her door and then left. Ava had taken Erik out for dinner so no one was around for her to say good bye to. She needed to do this, she would never feel like herself till she did.

* * *

  


Max sat at his kitchen table with his head on it. He held the phone on the table and just stared at it. Wishing Liz would call, tell him that she loved him and that she would marry him. He looked like a poor pathetic loser, sitting there, waiting for his phone to ring. 

"Ring…ring…ring…please ring." He pleaded with the phone. He put his head fully down on the table and then jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door. He jumped up from the table and turned the doorknob. He was even more surprised to see Liz standing there. 

"Hey." He greeted her. 

"Umm…that question, the one you asked me before." Max nodded, knowing which one she meant. "I have an answer, but first…can I come in?" He led her into the small but comfortable apartment and showed her to the couch. "When I left Roswell I was so afraid. I cried every night that I was in L.A., every night. I remember trying so desperately to remember everything about you, the way you smelt, the way you smiled. Everything. I had this picture in my mind, this perfect picture, of home. Roswell, with my family, my friends, and you. Soon those pictures faded and even you retreated from my mind. I felt so alone at times and at others I felt so blessed because I still had a family, I never really had the opportunity to become an orphan. Now that you asked me what you asked me I'm afraid that if I say yes my father will try to break us apart and that will kill me. I'm afraid that he will forget that he ever treated me like a daughter. But if I say no I will be cheating myself out of the only real thing that I have right now. You." Liz paused and looked up at his anxious face. "If I say…no it would be as good as if I was dead." She started to wipe a tear from her face but was stopped by Max's hand doing it for her. 

She let her tears that she had been holding in ever since she left her house come out. Max pulled her close to him and rubbed small circled around her back. He whispered that he loved her no matter what she decided and told her it would be ok. She felt so…safe in his arms. 

She pulled herself out of his warm embrace and felt the coolness of the room come about her. She wiped a tear or two out of her eye and started to speak again. 

"I made up my mind…No matter what I say, yes or no, I will loose something, but if I say yes I can finally be happy, be me. I can be with you, which is a million times greater than anything could be. So, Yes, Max Evans, I will marry you." Liz squealed full of excitement. 

Max pulled her to him once more only this time so full of excitement. 

"I love you so much, wait till you see, we will be happier than ever." Max stroked her hair. 

" I already am." She whispered so he wouldn't hear, even though he did.

* * *

  



	11. Part Ten: Always Something

**_Part Ten: Always Something_**

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Kal Langley sat on the lot of his newest production. Finally he had a break from it all, the whining actors, the failed light fixtures, this movie was a disaster. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and turned it on, he had a new voice mail. He quickly retrieved it and was horrified at what he heard. 

"Dad, it's Liz. I made a decision about my life, one that you can't change, I'm choosing Max." Then the line went dead. Langley stared at his phone, shocked, horrified, his baby girl had left him. 

He quickly dialed the house number, maybe she was still there. He was too far away to get home in time. He couldn't let her urges to be with Max send her to him. No matter what happened he couldn't let things between them…cement. He knew what would happen if they did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liz pulled away from Max one last time. 

"We should call everyone." She said with a genuine Liz smile on her face. 

"You're right, we should, but first…we need to get some things straight." He nodded to her. 

"Ok, what'd you have in mind?" She knew instinctively what he was going to ask. 

"First of all, I am marrying Liz Parker, not Maleasa Langley. Second of all, no more secrets, lies, etc. and that's all I got right now." She smiled. 

"First of all, Maleasa Langley is as good as dead. Second of all, same here." He smiled at her and then reached over from the couch and picked up his phone. "Who first?" She asked. 

"Isabel, she'll relay the message to Kyle and Michael. I want to spend some alone time with the future Mrs. Evans." Max gave her a sly smile. 

"Ok, I like that idea." She grinned back at him. 

Max picked up the phone and dialed Isabel's number and after a very short conversation hung up.

"So the announcements out." He smiled at her. "In a matter of minutes everyone will know that we are engaged to be married."  
"Thank God, that's the worst part, telling everyone." She smiled, but he frowned.

"I keep forgetting that you were engaged before." He kicked himself, this being a sensitive subject for Liz. 

"Yeah, but for like two weeks." She grinned. "This one I am planning on making it to the alter." Max smiled at this. "Oh, yeah before I forget. After my dad finds out that we're, you know, engaged, I am homeless." 

"Well, you're in luck, I've been in search for a roommate. Here let me give you the tour. This here is the living room, backslash, kitchen." Max pulled her to her feet and started guiding her to a room. "Oh, and look, this is the bedroom." Liz let out a giggle as Max pulled her into the room.

**********************************************************

The morning sun beat through the window next to Max's bed. The alarm clock started to go off just as the sun peeked it's way through the blinds. Max awoke first and slowly shook the sleep out of his eyes. He was almost surprised when he looked up and saw a very beautiful Liz Parker sleeping right next to him. He almost forgot about everything that had happened last night, almost. Something's were unforgettable. He noticed that she looked so innocent, the way her hair fell in front of her face, she looked like a child. He looked over at the clock and realized what time it was. Somewhere last night she had asked him to set the alarm so she could get to work on time. 

He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little bit. 

"Honey, time to get up, you have work." He whispered softly. 

"I don't want to go to school." She said stubbornly. 

"Yes, but you have all those brilliant minds that are anxious to hear your words of wisdom." Max exaggerated. 

"Hah, yeah, you really have never gone to this school, or any high school in America have you?" Liz was apparently awake. 

"Come on Miss. Parker. You have a bright shiny day ahead of you." Max got up from the bed. 

"Shit." Liz said as she started to get up. 

"What's wrong?"  
"Last night when I said Maleasa Langley was as good as dead, I was wrong. She has a first period Life science class to teach." Liz frowned. 

"We'll figure something out, don't worry." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Don't worry at all." He kissed her forehead. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Langley sat in his study staring at the phone. He called the school and left a message for them to call him back as soon as Liz arrived. She couldn't become one with Max Evans. As soon as she did she would become his mate, his queen. The FBI would be the least of their problems. The aliens that killed the royal four were still alive and still out for revenge. Revenge that would make them do almost anything to get to Max. Especially killing his queen.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Liz sat in her empty classroom with her reading glasses on. It was the end of the day and she wanted to get all her work done so she could go home and just relax with Max. She started to go over tomorrows lesson plan when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden touch and spun around to see her father. 

"Dad?" Liz asked him. This man looked nothing like her father. His eyes were bloodshot, he looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks, which actually was only days, and his clothes were incredibly wrinkled. 

"Hello baby. How are you?" He seemed to be falling apart. 

"Good, why don't you sit down, you look like you're gonna fall over." Liz stood up and Langley sat down. "What's wrong?"  
"Just the usual, I'm afraid of loosing my daughter to some hormonally charged alien that has no idea what either of them is getting into." He rolled his eyes. "But other than that, nothing." 

"Maybe if you were a better protector they would know what they were getting into." Liz was suddenly angry.

"I was a good protector, to my family." Langley said to her.

"You were suppose to protect them, that was your job! That was the only reason you were sent here!" Liz yelled at him. 

"Maleasa…" Langley put his arm on her hers and she pulled away.

"My name is Liz, the name my parents gave me. I know what you are trying to do, you're trying to turn me against Max. You want to find even some miniscule flaw in him that would make me not love him." Liz said angrily. 

"Listen to me, damnit! We don't have much time!" He grabbed her arms like a crazed man. "Have you and he cemented?!" 

"Cemented?" Liz asked quietly, afraid of her father's actions. 

"Yes, have you become one?!" Liz had a blank look on her face that told him that she did not understand. "Have you slept together?!" He asked more urgently. 

"Why is this so important?" Liz whispered. 

"Max has enemies, the kind that will kill you to get to him, if and only if you are his queen." Langley calmed down but still held Liz's arms tightly. 

"But we're not married." Liz told him, not telling him that they would become married. 

"It doesn't matter. Whoever Max claims as his mate they will go after, his weakness." Langley said, almost cryptically. 

"No matter…what you say…I am not giving up Max." Liz said quietly, but defiantly. 

"Then you have as good as signed your death warrant, and this time Ava and I won't be there to save you." He said before he let her go and walked out of the classroom. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was sitting on the couch with the TV on to some obscene comedy that he wasn't even paying attention to. It was late, too late for Liz to still be at school. He tried her cell phone so many times but all he got was her voice mail. He kept looking at the clock on his microwave and then at the clock above the sink and then the clock on the VCR but she never came through the doors. He thought about calling the Langley's, but as Liz's story went she ran away from home. He stood up and brushed himself off. It was close to 8:30 now and no sign from Liz. He walked over to the little kitchen area and started to make supper, maybe she would be home soon.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^

Liz sat on an empty park bench just looking out at the seemingly empty park. That word seemed to fit her life pretty well, lately. She wished so badly that she could go home but at this point she didn't know where home was. It wasn't in Roswell, nothing was left for her in Roswell. It wasn't with Langley, he was trying to control her life. Was it with Max? For as long as she could clearly remember all she ever wanted was Max, but now that she had him things seemed to be tumbling out of control. Her life was being turned upside down, again. Every time she got him something would happen that would ruin everything. First it was Tess, then it was Future Max, then it was leaving Roswell, and now it was Langley.

Liz missed her old life, her old family. She missed her mom and dad, she missed working at the Crashdown, she missed hanging out with her friends. She missed so many things that she would never be able to get back. Liz looked around the park for the last time before standing up and walking away. Maybe this was just the beginning.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`()`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~()~`~`~

They stuck out of the ground, gray and mysterious looking. The rain only added to their allure. A dark figure moved toward them, letting the rain beat down on their back. This mysterious person let emotion full tears fall down their face as they looked on at the empty, yet so full, graveyard. The emotions were too strong to bear, she couldn't take it. Liz stood up and ran out of the cemetery it was all her fault, her parents were dead and it was all her fault. While Liz was running she didn't see the oncoming car. Liz slumped to the ground with tears running down her face, yelling to the heaven's, asking why this was always happening to her. Liz felt as if her prayers were going to be answered when a bright light shone on her face, but the reality hit her, it wasn't heaven, it was a car. And that was the last thought that Liz had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you to all of you who are supporting me through this story. If any of you want to read my other stories go to I have two in the completed section, and one in the works in progress. This website is a Roswell fan fiction forum, so don't think that I write west wing stories. Hoped you all liked the new part. 


	12. Part Eleven: Letting Go

**__**

Part Eleven: Letting Go

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((000000000000))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Liz heard soft mumbles of what seemed to be voices but she couldn't place them. She struggled to open her eyes to look around her surroundings but found it more difficult than she thought. It felt as if there were mini weights on her eyelids preventing them from opening. After much struggle Liz finally got them open. She noticed that the room seemed familiar. 

"Doctor, she's awake." A voice that also seemed familiar said. A man walked into the room and looked her over. 

"Well, good morning Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked her. 

"Where am I?" Liz asked totally confused. 

"You're in Roswell Memorial hospital. Do you remember what happened?" He asked in a very calm voice. 

"I think so." The doctor looked back to the woman who was sitting next to Liz. 

He led the woman out of the room and talked to her outside the door so Liz wouldn't hear. The woman did a lot of nodding and then turned to come back in. 

"You scared us." She told Liz. 

"I'm sorry, but who's 'us'?" Liz asked. 

"Oh, Liz I forgot that you've been gone for a long time. You scared Phillip and Myself." Diane Evans told Liz. 

"Mrs. Evans?" Liz was still unsure. 

"Yes dear. We got a phone call a couple days ago that Isabel was looking for you. Who knew that you were in L.A.?" Diane asked. 

"Just about no one till they all showed up there." Liz said putting her hand to her head, which was still sore. 

"I'll leave you alone to rest then." Diane started to get up but was pulled back down by Liz. 

"Please don't go." Liz looked almost scared. 

"Ok, I'll stay here for a little while longer. Phillip ran to the airport to pick up Max a little while ago, they should be back here any minute." As Diane finished her sentence Liz was bombarded by Max's arms around her. 

"Don't ever leave me again." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and then he reluctantly let go. "Everyone is on their way. Isabel and Kyle are in Santa Fe waiting for Maria and Michael. They had to find someone to watch Alex so they could come out." Max told his parents. 

"Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up." Jim Valenti said from the doorway.

"Mr. Valenti it's so good to see you again." Liz smiled at him. 

"Well, I feel the exact same Liz. How ya been, keeping out of trouble I hope?" He walked over next to Phillip. 

"Sort of." Liz grinned. 

"Umm, mom, dad Liz and I have something to tell you both." Max blurted out. 

"What's that son?" Diane smiled. 

"We're getting married." Liz finished for him. 

"Do you think that's wise, why you've only seen each other for two minutes now?"  
"Mom I live in L.A., Liz and I have known about each other for just a little over a month now." Max told his mother. 

"Of course, when you said everyone I guess you meant everyone." Diane squeezed Liz's hand. 

"Everyone out, this young lady needs her rest." The doctor from before entered the room, and started ushering everyone out. Max was harder to get out than the rest because of his need to be next to Liz. 

"I'll be fine, really, I'm not going anywhere." Liz kissed him, and missed the doctors gag reaction to it. Max reluctantly let go of her hand and left the room. After he was gone the doctor closed the door. 

"Was that really necessary?" He asked Liz. 

"Excuse me?" Liz asked puzzled.  
"Honestly, you never kissed any of your other boyfriends in front of me, so you kiss the one I hate!" The doctor slowly changed into Kal Langley. 

"Dad? What'd you do to the doctor?" Liz asked nervously. 

"He's unconscious in the supply closet, do you really think I am capable of killing someone?" He started to undo the machines that were hooked up to her. 

"Dad, Mal, we've got to go the unit's on their way here." Ava ran in to the room. She helped her sister up and helped her get changed into street clothes. 

"What about Max?"  
"What about Max, he'll be fine?" Langley told her. He picked her up in his arms like he did the first day they met and carried her out of the room. "Ava a little persuasion if you will." 

Ava mind warped the desk clerk to think that they were carrying out flowers instead of Liz. Liz looked back at the hospital as Langley sat her in the car. She told Max she wasn't going anywhere, she lied to him. A single tear ran down her face before she could furiously wipe it away with the back of her hand. Now she knew that Maleasa Langley would never truly be dead.

&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Liz sat on the sun deck outside of her home relaxing. It had been over a month since that day in the hospital. It took her a while but she finally readjusted to her life in L.A. For the first two weeks Liz cried nonstop, it was like a part of her was ripped out. Langley was more comforting than she had ever seen him. 

"Hey." Ava greeted her sister on this fine Saturday afternoon. 

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Erik tonight I have this thing that I have to go to." 

"A date?" Liz asked curiously. 

"No, yes, no. I don't know. He's just this guy that has this really strange interest in me." Ava shrugged. "I guess we'll find out tonight huh?" 

"Yeah." Liz said, not meaning to sound sad. 

"I'm sorry, for everything. It was unfair of us to…" Before she could go any further Liz cut her off. 

"Please, if I hear one more apology for what happened I think I might scream. Just you go out and have a good time." Liz pushed her sister playfully. 

"All right, but if you need anything, give me a call on my cell." Liz nodded as Ava walked back inside. 

"Maleasa, what are doing out here all alone?" Langley came outside to find his youngest daughter alone. 

"I'm just thinking, I need to think, it helps sometimes." Liz told him honestly. 

"I wanted to give you something. I feel that even though you look happy, and act happy, that maybe a part of you is not happy here, with us. When we found you in the white room, I knew that you could never go back to your real home, I was planning on giving you this at your wedding, as a sort of don't forget the past kind of present." Langley handed Liz a wrapped book. "It may hurt, but the past is all you have to remember who you are." He hugged her and then went back inside. 

Liz tore at the wrapping paper and when she finally got it all off she noticed that this book was one of hers. She loved this book, she wrote it. It was her journal. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Liz stood in front of her tenth grade Biology class and looked them over while they handed their quizzes in. 

"I have a surprise for you all." Liz began getting everyone's attention. "Next Tuesday we are going to Exposition park to the science museum. We'll be gone all day and only you and one other class is going. Now I need you all to get these signed and bring them back by Wednesday of this week." The whole class began talking. "That didn't give you the go ahead to carry on a conversation." Just then the bell rang. "Go ahead you're free." 

Liz opened up her bottom drawer in her desk and looked at her journal, she took it with her everywhere. When she placed it on her desk she heard her door open, it was Donnie. 

"Now Mal, before you say anything I want you to know that I came here to apologize." He held up his hands in a surrender motion. 

"Why don't you come in?" Liz said slowly. 

"I have been thinking a lot ever since you broke it off between us. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. I was kind of not ready for marriage and the fact that I was cheating on you showed that." Liz nodded. "But if you saw her you would have thought the same thing I did." Liz raised her eyebrows in apprehension. "Ok not the same thing, but Maleasa she was so hot and can you blame me?" 

"This is how you apologize?"  
"Oh, right sorry. Well, after that night, I broke it off with her. I don't know, it just didn't feel right…"  
"Because you got caught." Liz finished for him. 

"No, because you got hurt. I'm really sorry. I know that this is going to be hard for you, but do you think that maybe you could forgive me and possible start over. You know, friends." 

"Maybe, one day." Donnie nodded sadly and turned to leave. "You want to go to a movie tomorrow night?"

"Sure, but just as friends." He said to her and she nodded. "I'll call your cell tomorrow to set everything up." 

"Well, I have a free lunch period, you want to go and grab something to eat?" Liz grabbed her sweater and he followed her out. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So the break up wasn't entirely my fault?" Donnie asked Liz, as more of a statement, the next night when they were at the movies. 

"Ok, can we forget that I even told you about Max?" Liz asked him. 

"No, I am enjoying this way too much. So a doctor, pretty snazzy career choice, I can understand why you choose him over me." 

"Stop it, all right, I admit it, I love him. But I didn't date him while we were going out." Liz shot back at him. 

"Fine fine, I give. So what now?" Donnie asked her. 

"How about coffee?" Liz suggested. 

"Good, I happen to be a coffee fanatic." They walked down the street together. 

*Later at the coffee house*. 

"No, I understand, if I was in your shoes I probably would want him too." Donnie told Liz which earned him a slap on the shoulder. 

"To think we almost ruined our friendship by getting married." 

"Preposterous. To think I would actually have to…ick…kiss you every morning!" Donnie acted like he was a five years old. 

"Oh come on, you loved kissing me, I am a great kisser." Liz said as a matter of factly. 

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it'll be true." Liz hit again while he was taking a sip out of his coffee which made it go all over the table.

Both were laughing so hard that they didn't see Max enter the coffee shop or walk over to them.

"Ok that's why this marriage never would have worked, you're so abusive." Donnie said in a girlish voice. 

"Well at least I don't cheat." Liz stated. 

"Ok that was one time, now I thought as friends we could drop all this." Donnie took a sip out of his coffee not taking his eyes off of Liz. 

"If anyone saw us here together they would probably think we were drunk." 

"Seriously I, out of almost everyone, would have thought you would have killed me by now. See it's good to be honest." Liz nodded.

Donnie and Liz finally turned around when someone cleared their throat. 

"Max." Liz said breathlessly. 

"Oh, I remember you." Donnie said to him. "He's the one isn't he?" Donnie whispered loudly to Liz. "Why don't you join us Doc? We were talking about how two people can still be friends after a really bad break up, what's your take on that?"  
"I think that it's impossible, if they loved each other. Honesty Liz, that's what we were missing." Max said before getting up and walking away.

"Why'd he call you Liz?" Donnie asked before she fled the scene and ran after Max.

"Max! Max would you just wait?!" Liz yelled after him. 

"Why? So you can lie to me again?" Max hissed at her. 

"You don't understand…" Before she could finish Max cut her off. 

"What? What don't I understand? The fact that you can tell me you love me, that you'll be honest with me and then you can take those promises and throw them away? I'm sorry Liz but I am sick of this, I am sick of you going hot and cold every five freakin seconds! You are not the Liz Parker that I knew." Max finished and then walked away, leaving a very distraught Liz behind. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ava looked around the beach house one last time before turning to the man holding a briefcase in the doorway. 

"I'll take it." Ava said excitedly and shook his hand. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank you Natz for the feeback, Remember people I love reviews!!!


	13. Part Twelve: Found Out

Part Twelve: Found Out

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Liz sat in her room grading test papers, the kids in her classes were smart but sometimes acted very stupid. 

"Deja vu." Liz heard Donnie's voice from the doorway.

"If you came to ask me about what Max said, I don't have any answer that you could hear." Liz said without turning around. 

"I didn't come for answers, Liz Parker. I came to tell you that I know, and I'm not telling anyone, even though it would make a killer story, your secret's safe with me." Donnie sat on her bed. 

"How did you find out?" Liz asked amazed. 

"I'm a reporter dear. Besides the fact that I followed you after you left the coffee house and heard Max say the name Liz Parker, which was my first lead. I ran some traces on a Liz Parker and found the name of a diner in Roswell, New Mexico. From there I looked through pictures of the owners, I found out one of the owners had a daughter, Elizabeth. I looked through the local high school files and found your picture. The next thing scared me a little, it said that you died in June of 2001. So I would like that explained to me." Donnie finished as Liz came over to sit on the bed, taking her only stuffed animal out of Donnie's hands. 

"That year was one of the hardest years for me, ever. One of my best friends had died in a car crash, supposed suicide. The group of friends that I had were pretty much into stuff that I can't tell you about, but we were the good guys in this whole mess. Things happened and people came after us, they started with my boyfriend…"  
"Max." Donnie cut in. 

"Max, and then we got them to give up. The day I was 'killed' Langley and Ava came to Roswell and took me here with them." Liz finished. 

"Liz, don't lie to me. I found more than just records of you from the Crashdown. I found government records. Records that stated that you had involvement with aliens. I want to know what all this means." He looked at her sternly. 

"I…I can't tell you. Donnie you don't understand what will happen if I do. People have died because of this secret. People I love."   
"Like Alexander Whitman, Nancy Parker, Jeff Parker, Edward Harding, Vanessa Whitaker, Special Agent Pierce, Shelia Hubble, and a million other names were attached to that file. Liz whatever you and your friends were mixed up in was not good. The first name I found was dated back to 1959, a James Atherton. Liz, these people were good honest people, they died for no reason." Before he could finish Liz cut him off. 

"No, they died because of circumstance. Atherton, Pierce, Whitaker, Harding, they were all bad people that put all of our lives at risk! Alex, he died because of some bitch who wanted to go home! My mom, my dad, they are the only people who died for no reason!" Liz paused and saw Donnie about to speak but cut him off. "Don't get into this Donnie, if you do you could end up the same way." Liz warned. 

Donnie stood up and started for the door. "Oh, yeah one more thing." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a folder. "These pictures are of you and your friends when you were all in high school. There's some test results done on a dress, a waitress uniform. Says the waitress was shot in the abdomen and should be dead right now, that waitress was you." He threw the folder on her bed and then left the room. 

Liz sat there with her head in her hands praying that that conversation was all a bad dream. But it wasn't. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't believe him, how in the world did he find all that out?" Ava asked Liz as they walked through the playground. 

"My guess is that someone led him to it. Think about it, he found a government file, a file that is suppose to be kept under lock and key. This all just doesn't make sense." 

"I think you should tell Max about all this. We have dad to protect us, they have no one." Ava said while picking up Erik. 

"You're right, I just can't get Max to talk to me right now." Liz sighed defeatedly. 

"Tell him it's alien related, he'll have to talk to you then." Ava told her. 

"Come on, let's get home." Liz started walking to the car, both girls unaware that they were being followed. 

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Max threw his latex gloves into the waste basket near the examination table. His patient was a little boy about the age of five who had swallowed one of his sisters Barbie's shoes. When he was done there he went to check his charts.

"Dr. Evans?" A woman asked from behind him. 

"Yes." Max answered without looking back. 

"My son has the flu and I would like someone to check him out." 

"Well, my guess would be his family doctor." Max said. 

"We don't have one." She said back. 

"Well then follow me." He told her without looking back. He led her to the exam room and when he finished washing his hands he saw the woman for the first time. 

"I couldn't let you see me till we were in the room." Ava told him, while holding Erik. 

"Is he really sick or is this some ploy to get me to listen to Liz?" Max nodded toward Erik. 

"Neither. Listen to me, Donnie overheard your and Liz's conversation the other night. He did research and confronted Liz about it. We both think it best to give you this file. Donnie got it off the internet." Ava handed Max the file with all the pictures and reports on the Pod Squad. 

"How did he get this?" Max asked. 

"We don't know, all we know is that someone probably wanted him to find this. Government records shouldn't be posted on the internet, especially records that are from a secret government organization." Ava finished. 

"Why didn't Liz give me this herself?" Max asked, not looking up from the file. 

"She knew you wouldn't listen to her." Ava picked Erik up from the table and turned to walk away.

"Ava, how did Liz get back to L.A.?" 

"We came back for her. We always will." She stopped and considered her words before continuing. "For some reason the government wants Liz, a lot. Dad won't let anyone hurt her, no matter how determined she is to leave home. He has the best intentions in mind." Ava was going to go further but was stopped by her cell phone. "Hey Liz." She answered the phone. 

"Ava he's here." Liz said silently. 

"Who's here?" Ava asked. 

"Kivar he's in the house right now." Liz said worriedly.

"Oh God! Get out of the house now. Call dad and run." Ava almost broke apart, Langley had told her what would happen to Liz if Kivar found her. 

"Ava…" Then the line went dead. 

"Liz!? Liz?!" Ava yelled into her phone. Over the past week Ava had reverted to calling Liz, Liz and not Maleasa. 

"What's wrong?" Max asked. 

"I've got to go." Ava picked up Erik again and ran out the door towards the parking garage. 

Kivar was back and he was after Liz. 


	14. Part Thirteen: Trust Is A Tricky Thing

Part Thirteen: Trust Is a Tricky Thing

**********************************************************

"Come out, come out wherever you are. You know I'll find you." Kivar said in a sing song voice. 

He had been in the house for over an hour and was now relaxing in Langley's study. He knew the girl wouldn't try to escape, she was smarter than that. He would just have to wait till she came to him. 

"Liz?" A whisper entered the study from the hallway. 

"She's not here, but I am." Kivar said and pounced on the person in the hall. 

"Kivar, how ya been?" Ava asked him, not really caring. 

"Just peachy now that the king has taken his queen. I'll rule Antar like I was suppose to." He said triumphantly. 

"You were always such the drama queen." Ava shot back at him. 

"And you were always such the…" Kivar didn't finish before being thrown against the wall. 

"Come on." Max was pushing Ava down the hallway. "Where would Liz hide?" He asked her urgently. 

"The red hallway, she loves it." Ava ran towards the staircase that led to the red hallway. She and Max ran down it till they came to a dead end. 

"Now where?" 

"Follow me." Ava ran back down the hallway and towards the balcony at the other end. Ava threw open the doors and saw Kivar walking around the gardens. "He's up, why didn't you blast him harder?" Ava asked Max pointedly. 

"She must in the gardens or else he would still be in the house." 

"Why would she hide in the gardens?" Ava asked herself. 

"Come out come out wherever you are, I know you're out here somewhere." Kivar said in a sing song voice. 

He stealthily moved through the maze of bushes and saw someone trying to hide behind a bush. 

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Kivar bent down and grabbed Liz by the neck of her shirt. "Hello." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Langley sat on the set of his latest movie, figures when he needed to be with his family most that some actor would find something to complain about. Langley felt a slight stinging in the back of his neck, but soon it went away. That was odd, he thought, he hadn't had a feeling like that since they rescued Liz from the white room. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Max felt the air leave his lungs as he watched Kivar pick Liz up off the ground, she looked so helpless. 

"Come on, we have to go help her." Max started to move but noticed that Ava was fully concentrated on that spot in the garden. 

"Find her, he'll realize it's a trick shortly, get her out of here, now." Ava commanded and Max took off down the hall. He found Liz on the floor of her bathroom crying. 

"Liz! Are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?" Max asked urgently. 

"No, I just, I had a flash." Liz said shakily. Max picked her up in his arms and felt how fragile she really was. 

"Liz, Max! We got to move, he figured out that it was a mind warp!" Ava ushered them down the hall and out of the house. 

"That seemed too easy." Liz whispered to Max and Ava.

"I know what you mean, well, let's not question it, let's go." Ava ran towards her car and jumped in while Max pushed Liz into his. 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Was all he said before he closed the door. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Max followed Ava up the hill towards a shoulder of the road that overlooked the city.

"What the hell was that about?!" Max yelled at the two sisters. Liz pried herself out of Ava's embrace and looked at Max. 

"That was Kivar. He's come to visit us a couple times. Each time dad takes care of him and he leaves." Ava told Max. 

"You never told me that you knew him!" Max practically yelled at Liz. 

"Well you weren't too forthcoming with information about him either!" Liz yelled back. 

"Why do I even bother?! You obviously love your new life more than you ever loved your old one!" Max yelled back at Liz. 

"Fine, if you want to be a stubborn…!" 

"Stubborn!? I think you are the one who is stubborn, you have been playing yo-yo with my heart since we met!" Max interrupted her. 

"What?! You were the one who was always pushing me away with your crap about it not being safe! 'It's too dangerous Liz' 'It's not safe Liz' Well you know what, I didn't freakin care! I still don't!" Liz finished. 

Max stood looking at her speechless. Ava smiled at the both of them, they sounded like Langley, they were _both_ so stubborn. 

"Are you two finished arguing now?" Ava asked them. "Good, now Mal, you call dad and I'll call the movers." Ava said absent mindedly. 

"What movers?" Liz asked her. 

"Oh, uhh, the movers that are helping me move into my new umm house." Ava stated sheepishly. 

"You're moving?!" Liz almost yelled. 

"Yeah, I think that it's time that Erik and I got our own place." 

"What about 'it's not safe on our own' 'Dad is the only one who can protect us' or my favorite 'where are you going to go'?" Liz yelled at her sister. "Does dad know?" Liz calmed down just a little bit."No! Do you think I'm crazy? He would never let me move out." Ava told her. "Ok, how'd we get from Kivar is in our house to me moving out?"  
"Ok, as much as I love this game of family feud could we please call your dad!" Max told the girls. 

Liz took out her cell phone and dialed her dad's number. It rang twice before he picked it up and Liz told him every detail of Kivar's visit to their home. Ava paced methodically back and forth from her car to Max's. Max sat on his car watching every move Liz made. 

"All right, I love you too." Liz hung up the phone and turned to Ava. "He says he'll take care of it. How will he take care of it?" Liz asked her sister. 

"Probably I nice hundred or two." Ava said sarcastically. 

"Seriously, don't you ever wonder why he never hangs around, not that I'm sad that he leaves, but what does dad do?" Liz was puzzled by her father's actions. 

"He does whatever he has too." Ava said. "Well, now that this crisis is averted I'm gonna go move into my new house." 

"I have to go and meet with Donnie. I still can't believe that he found all that stuff." Liz jumped into Ava's car totally ignoring Max. 

"Wait." Max yelled after Liz. "I'll take you." Liz tried to hide her smile but she knew it was showing. 

"Ok, umm, Ava we'll talk about this later." Liz said before turning to Max's car. "Are you sure, cause Ava can take me, you probably have work." 

"It's ok, if they need me they'll page me." He smiled back and then opened up the passenger side door. "Besides he found out about us, we have to find out how." 

*******************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**********

Donnie sat in the park waiting for Liz to arrive, she had promised to answer his questions the best she could. He had a lot. His reporter instincts were telling him to find out as much as possible, with all those names and silver handprint pictures his mind was spinning. He thought he knew Maleasa inside and out, no wait, her name was really Liz. 

"Hey." He heard her familiar voice from behind him. 

"Hey." He then noticed another male figure right behind her, Max. "Max, right?" Max nodded and then took the file out from his jacket.

"How'd you get this?" He asked Donnie. 

"Wow, not much for pleasantry's are you? Like I told Mal, sorry, Liz, I got it from the internet."  
"Donnie, this is a top secret government file, there's no way that you could have just stumbled across it." Liz sat next to him. 

"Remember when we use to watch those 'Alias' box sets that my sister got me. I always wanted to be just like Will. You know, a great reporter. I never realized how much like Will I really am, till I found those files." Max's brow was knitted in confusion and Liz just smiled at him. 

"Donnie, that's all fiction, you are not Will, there is no government conspiracy called SD-6..." Liz couldn't finish before he cut her off. 

"But there are aliens. Liz I'm not stupid, what Max did to you that day in the café was not just some freak accident." Donnie whispered to her, but Max still heard it. 

"Right now we need to trust you, we need to know that you won't tell anyone." Max said in an even tone. 

"I won't tell anyone, you have my word." 

"You're a reporter, your word doesn't mean much." Max said, his voice still flat. 

"Fine, I swear on my life, your secrets safe with me." 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That will be a hundred and fifty two dollars. Now tell me your real reason for showing up here." Langley sat in his office chair staring at Kivar. 

"Maleasa has cemented with the young king of Antar. I know we made an arrangement, but some things are meant to be broken." Kivar gave him a wicked smile. 

"Our arrangement was not like the one of Nasedo's, mine was to keep my daughters safe." Langley said with anger in his voice. 

"You're forgetting one thing, they are not your children. You know that Kal, you know that one day they will leave you all alone, bitter and old, just like you once were." Kivar stood up from his chair. "Thanks for the money, but know this, I am always watching." 

Leaving, he turned back one more time before exiting the house. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"All right, stay in your groups. If I find out you separated yourself you'll get a pop quiz on my favorite

part of the book tomorrow." Liz told all her students. 

"But, Miss. L, the whole book is your favorite." 

"I know." Liz then led them off the bus and towards the museum. The group had been good so far today but it was getting late and they were getting antsy.

"Hey, got room for one more on this tour?" A familiar voice yelled to her. It was Donnie. 

"Sure, but did you get your parents to sign the permission slip?" She asked, going into teacher mode. 

"I knew I forgot something. Can I still come anyways teach?" He asked, pouting his lip. 

"Fine, come on." Liz said, watching the students separate into their chaperoned groups. 

"So, have you talked to mister strict lately?" Donnie asked. 

"Mr. Who?"  
"Max. You know, if he's not Mr. Serious he'll probably explode." Donnie laughed. 

"You don't even know him. Sam you're in tenth grade try not to act like you're five years old!" Liz yelled to one of her students. 

"I'm sensing some protectiveness of Dr. Evans." Donnie teased. 

"Why do you have to act like you're seven? God, yes we were in love but things change, people change, I changed." Liz said to him. 

"I don't think you did. You said you loved him, well from the look you get in your eyes when I talk about him I think you still do. Just call it reporter's instinct." Donnie smiled at her. 

"Listen, I have to watch these kids so I can't really talk about this." Liz brushed him off and walked towards the groups of kids in the science museum. 

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(

Isabel and Kyle sat on Max's couch while they awaited Michael and Maria. Max had called them earlier that week to call an emergency meeting, something about Liz's reporter ex-fiancé finding out the groups origins. Kyle sat with his arm around Isabel's shoulders and that made Max very curious. 

"Where's Michael and Maria?" He asked, trying to break the uneasy silence. 

"Well, leaving their home to come out every time you have a panic attack is kinda hazardous to their lives. You know the lives that we've made. God Max why can't you see that not all things revolve around you?!" Isabel spat out at him. Max was taken aback, Isabel never talked to him like that, never. 

"Ok, what did I miss?" Max asked slowly. 

"You've been so wrapped up in your own little world that you haven't even noticed me. Look Max, think, I'm different, why?" Isabel forced him to look at her. 

"You…You're glowing, and…wait just one minute here, where'd you get that diamond from?" Max asked in reference to her engagement ring. He didn't even know she was seeing anyone.

"Hey, Evans looks like we're going to be family." Kyle said, trying not to laugh. He and Isabel had been dating for over two years now without anyone noticing. 

Isabel and him made the agreement after they had gotten drunk one night and woke up in each others arms, that they would start to date. Being with each other never felt awkward. After they had kept their dating under the radar for two successful years Kyle decided that he loved Isabel more than life itself. When she accepted the proposal they decided together to let everyone find out on their own, now Max was the only one who hadn't noticed. 

"Isabel Evans, I can not believe that you are marrying Buddha Boy!" Max exclaimed, temporarily forgetting the situation with Liz and Donnie. 

"Yeah, me too. It seems to good to be true." She smiled and Kyle took his place by her side. 

"Just give me a minute, I think I might cry." Max said, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Ok, if I knew you were gonna act like that I wouldn't have told you." Isabel frowned at him. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was now in a full out smile.

"We were gonna but Langley made that comment about you being an usher at Liz and Donnie's wedding and we thought that the time wasn't right." Kyle told him still smiling. He immediately realized his mistake when Max's face fell inches. He kind of paled out. 

"You mean I was only gonna be an usher?" Max asked before starting to laugh again. 

The three started into hysterics when the door to the apartment opened and closed. 

"Maxwell we have a problem." Michael and Maria entered with panicked looks on their faces. "The healing stones, destiny book translation, and the orbs are all gone." 

"What?" Isabel asked in shock. 

"We decided to stop and pick them up on our way here when we found them gone. Someone stole them." Maria told her. 

"What are we gonna do now Max?" Isabel asked him. This day was clearly going from bad to worse.


	15. Part Fourteen: The Easy Way or the Hard ...

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I keep forgetting to add that in, oh and R&R. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Part Fourteen: The Easy Way or The Hard Way_**

Liz entered the house that she had known as home since 2001. Ava's car was here, she was probably discussing the new living arrangements that were to be set. There was yelling coming from the study and Liz entered to see her worst nightmare. A man in a dark suit pinning her father up against the wall, with a gun pointed at his forehead. With sudden rage and fury she thrust her hand forward, knocking the man several feet away from her father. 

"Maleasa! Run!" Liz took his warning and ran out of the study towards Erik's room. It was then that her whole world came shattering to a halt. A single gun shot.

Liz ran faster and pulled open the door to her nephew's room. He was starting to cry from the noise and Liz picked him up. This couldn't be how it would end. 

"Max." She said out loud. Clawing through her purse for her cell phone while barricading the door she dialed his number that had been programmed into her phone. Damn it, was the machine. She would just leave him a message, hopefully he would get home soon. 

"Max I need your help, we're in trouble over here, …the special unit is here. They…they shot my dad, I don't know where Ava is and Oh God they're coming!" Then the phone fell to the floor.

The answering machine beeped that the message was over and Max's face was etched with fear and anger. This couldn't be happening. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Donnie wrote the last sentence of his new article. He sat back with his hands behind his head, quite good if he did say so himself. His office phone rang and he picked it up joyfully. 

"Collins, reporter extraordinaire at your service." He answered. 

"Mr. Collins, we've got what we came for thank you for the intel." Then the line went dead. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Max drove the car as fast as he could, he had to get over to the house as soon as possible. When he reached the Langley home he didn't bother knocking or ringing the doorbell, Liz was his first priority. He entered the house just in time to see a dead agent fall down the steps. 

"Liz?!" He screamed. She was still here and alive. He could feel her. 

"Max?" Liz whispered from her spot in Erik's closet. They had hid in there to wait everything out. 

"Liz?!" Max entered the room. Clearly no one was left in the house from the unit. 

"Max." Liz jumped up from out of the closet and jumped into his arms. Oh God it felt so good to be in his arms again. 

"Are you ok? They didn't…" Liz cut him off by kissing his lips. "There's the answer I was looking for." He smiled despite the situation and started to walk out of the house. 

"Wait, my dad. He was in the study." Liz stopped them before they reached the door. She slowly opened it and stepped inside, blood was on the walls, but no body was found. They had her father. 

####################################

Liz paced the room back and forth, back and forth. She was starting to make Max dizzy. They called everyone up and told them of their newest emergency. Ava had left Erik at the house before going to work, she was safe. But their father wasn't. He was somewhere where someone could be torturing him at that very moment. Liz could actually feel his screams of pain. Living with Langley actually made her more prone to him and Ava, they were connected like a real family unit. 

"Why don't you sit down?" Max asked her.

"No I can't! They have my dad, what are they doing to him?!" Liz felt the tears run down her face. 

Max was going to comfort her when the front door opened and Liz sprang towards the hallway, she knew it was her sister. 

"Oh God, Mal, are you ok?" Ava asked her. 

"They took dad." Liz cried out. 

"We'll get him back. I promise." Ava held her sister in her arms. Taking the older sister role was easy, it always came so naturally with Liz. 

Max was once again marveled at the relationship between Ava and Liz. They seemed so close for girls who weren't even related. 

"When's the rest of your group going to be here?" Ava asked Max. 

"They should be here any minute." He told her. 

"Good. We're going to need a lot of fire power to get into that facility." Ava said to him, but only got a blank stare in return. 

"Huh?" He asked. Ava then realized that Max couldn't communicate telepathically like she and Liz could. 

"Sorry, I forgot that you guys aren't as advanced with your powers. Mal and I have already devised a plan that will get us into the base and get out with dad." Ava told him. 

"When did you two do that? I've been standing here the entire time." 

"We can communicate telepathically with one another." Liz told him, wiping a tear from her face. "When I first got here dad taught me to harness my powers and through the years I've developed a sixth sense to Ava and dad. With a little practice we could all communicate with each other." 

"Why can't we do that?" He spoke for himself and his group. 

"Because you four focus on your physical capabilities, like blowing up stuff and healing people, we focused on our mental capabilities." Ava told him. 

Again Max was speechless at the girl who looked so much like Tess. 

Just then the doorbell rang and Ava went to get it, leaving Max and Liz alone. Before Max could say anything he was floored by Isabel. 

"When you called I got so worried." She told him, still holding on tightly. 

"Isabel, I do need to breath." He gave her the hint and she took it. 

"So what's the plan?" Michael asked going into soldier mode. 

"Well, Mal and I have come up with a pretty fool proof plan that will get inside the military base, after that it gets a little more complicated." Ava told him. 

"No offence but whatever plan you think you have made up, is crap. I'm the second in command, I make up the war strategies." Michael told her sternly. 

"Well, no offence but we have more experience with this kind of stuff." Ava shot back. 

Seeing that Michael and Ava were about to get into it Liz decided to stop it. 

"Guys, Shut up!" She yelled, catching everyone's attention. "We stick with the plan Ava and I made! That's final." Liz said before starting to leave the room. 

"What makes you think that you are more qualified to make plans that risk our lives?" Michael yelled to her on her way out. 

"Because he's my dad." She said simply before turning up the steps. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Now, Mr. Langley, we can do things the easy way or the hard way." The tall man said to Langley, who was strapped to a table. 

"I don't understand. Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Oh, now we know you understand us, in fact we know that what we are saying is crystal clear. Now like I said before the easy way." He held out a syringe filled with pain medication. "Or the hard way." He then held out a picture of Liz and Ava and took his lighter and started burning the picture till it was all gone. "It's up to you."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The doorbell rang a third time as Liz stepped over the broken glass from the chandelier to answer the door. By the time she got to it Ava was behind her.

"Liz I did a stupid thing." It was Donnie and he just walked right in after Liz opened the door. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked him. 

"I know you trusted me but I just got so scared. Not for me but for you and your family. When you told me there was aliens I freaked out." He stopped and noticed the house that was always kept in pristine conditions in shambles. "What happened here?" 

"Donnie, what do you mean you freaked out?" Ava asked him. 

"I, I kind of told somebody about the aliens." He admitted slowly. 

"You what?!" Ava screamed. 

"Who did you tell, Donnie?" Liz ignored her sister and focused on Donnie.

"I called an old body of mine, he use to work in the army. I told him and this afternoon I got this really weird call, I didn't know that they would do this." He said honestly. 

"How could you? This isn't just your life we're dealing with here, we're dealing with all of our lives!" Ava screamed at him. She stopped when Max put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even hear them come in. 

"I'm sorry Liz." He told her, ignoring Ava's screams. 

"I trusted you." Liz said with tears building up in her eyes. "I trusted you twice. How can you keep betraying me?" 

"I…I don't know. Maybe it was wrong that we started being friends again." He shrugged and started to walk outside, but was grabbed by Michael. 

"Oh no you don't. If we are risking our lives going into a government facility, so are you."

*******&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**************&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liz sat in the private gym Langley had in his east wing of his home. Usually she would be running, or training her powers by blowing things up or melting them, but right now she couldn't find the strength to do anything. 

"Hey." She heard a voice behind her. 

"Hey." She replied while wiping away a single tear. 

"You ok?" He asked her. 

"Well let's see, I single handedly outed us, got my father sent to the white room, and got let down again. But worst of all I managed to screw up your life, again." Her head slumped to her hands. 

Why was she always screwing things up?  
"You never screwed up my life. You always made my life worth living, even when we weren't together." He put a hand on her shoulder. 

"How can you say that? I just basically called up the Special unit and let them know where we all are." 

"First of all, I went with you that day, to the park, to tell Donnie because I was going to stop you. I didn't want him to know, but as you talked to him I realized that this guy was generally an all right guy. Sure he has some problems in the fidelity department but if you trusted him, then we should at least give him a chance. Don't you get it I'm the king. This is my responsibility, it's my fault he found out, not yours. Secondly, you could never screw up my life because I didn't…" 

"Have a life till you came into it. Yeah whatever." Liz cut him off and then walked out of the room. 

"Ok, I'm guessing she doesn't want to be comforted." Max rolled his eyes and left the room also. 


	16. Part Fiffteen:Operation Get Langley Back

****

A/N: R&R please!!! 

Sabryna: if you would like to translate it into French then be my guest. I'm honored that you want to.

*((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*

**_Part Fifteen: Operation Get Langley Back_**

"So, this is plan B. If our powers are ineffective we use these." Ava pulled out a box from the corner of the small private gym that Max and Liz were in just minutes ago. 

"What's in the box?" Michael asked. 

"Weapons." Ava said simply. 

"Wait, weapons, you mean like guns?" Maria asked. 

"Yeah." Liz stated next to her sister. 

"No, no we don't use guns, guns kill people." Maria said, as if they all didn't know. 

"Wow, Blondie's a sharp one." Ava said, but before Michael could come to her defense Liz did. 

"Ava, knock it off." Liz pulled a box of what looked like darts. "We know that, that's why we use these."  
"Tranquilizer darts. You don't actually think that we would kill people, no matter how guilty they are?" Ava asked. The other six people just shrugged. 

"Ok, do you guys know how to shoot these?" Liz asked. 

"Do we know how to shoot these? She asks if we know how to shoot these." Michael laughed. "Actually we don't so could you demonstrate?" 

"Sure." Ava picked up hers and pulled the trigger. "Lesson one, always put the safety on if you are not shooting. Lesson Two, don't shoot any of us." Ava then dropped the gun and waved her hand over the entire box. 

"Wha, what did you do?" Isabel asked her. 

"I silenced them." She winked then walked out of the room followed by Liz. 

"Wait where are you two going?" Kyle yelled to them.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Ava slipped on her black hat and Liz pulled her black turtleneck over her head. 

"I feel like Sydney Bristow, going on a mission." Ava laughed. 

"Yeah. Ava, will we get dad back?" Liz asked like an innocent little child.

"Of course. Besides, we have our secret weapon." Ava winked at her and Liz laughed. 

"I am not being our secret weapon, you could be the secret weapon." Liz said. 

"Sorry babe, but that's impossible, I can't broadcast the future to everyone's minds like it was CSPAN or something." 

"Well I can't fake the future either." Liz said putting her hands on her hips. 

"Ok so some of their futures are gonna be peaches and cream but this is why you are doing it. I can't fake a future for every single person in that compound." Ava told her. 

"Fine but someone is gonna have to carry me out of there if this works." Liz yelled to her as they walked out of Ava's old room. 

####################################

The old VW van pulled up just outside of Eagle Rock military base. Just yesterday they had gotten the van and drove all night to get there. 

"Ok, is everyone clear on the plan?" Ava asked everyone. With a nod she and Liz jumped out of the van and ran towards the fence. They were all dressed in black and were very mysterious looking. 

"Why don't I get a weapon again?" Donnie asked Kyle as they walked behind Isabel and Maria. 

"Because we don't trust you." Kyle said with a smile and went to join everyone else. 

Breaking into the facility was easy, they had all done it at least once before. You'd think that the FBI would have better locks on their top secret organization headquarters. Kyle opened up the large hatch in the middle of the ground. Michael and Isabel remembered doing the same thing when they came here to rescue Max. Liz and Ava crawled down first. Then Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria, Kyle, and finally Donnie. They all reached the inner facility without problem until…

An alarm! They hadn't even known that they had alarms. Ava shook her head and cleared it of the mind warp. 

"They must've upped the technology around here since our last visit!" Ava screamed over the blaring siren. "In here!" 

They all headed into the closest door they could find. Unfortunately for them it was a broom closet with little room for all eight of them. 

"God Michael, you're stepping on my foot!" Ava said in a yell whisper. 

"Max, do you mind, I like your sister not you."

"Am I the only one comfortable here?" Maria asked from her position of holding onto Michael's butt. 

"Oh God, Maria you are so gross!" 

"Speak for yourself." The rambling continued till they finally heard the siren stop. 

"Is it clear?" Kyle whispered loudly.

"I think so, let's go." Ava tried to wave them out but hit Michael in the nose. "Oh sorry." She said before opening up the door. 

"Yeah I'm sure you are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Langley sat in the chair with straps holding him down. Sweat protruded from his forehead, hands, and basically everywhere. It was lucky that he was still conscience. 

"Mr. Langley, I know you don't want to make me go to extremes, but I will…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, you guys follow Liz." Ava pointed at Maria, Kyle, and Isabel. "Let's keep the snitch with me." 

The group separated and they each walked down their separate hallways. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, I figured I would try out some new techniques on you. The ones they performed when you were here the first time were just so…boring." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz walked in the lead with Kyle, Isabel, and Maria following her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man turned up the dial on the little machine and watched as Langley twitched in pain. The electricity seemed so horrible, it was slow enough, but it was cool enough to watch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh God!" Liz clutched her chest as she fell to the ground. 

"Liz!" Maria yelled and jumped down beside her friend. "What is it?" 

"My dad…their torturing him." Liz got out breathlessly. Maria smoothed Liz's hair over and helped her stand up. 

"You have to block it out of your mind ok. You need a clear head here, your powers are mainly mental right? Well, you need all the brain you can get, now come on. Let's go." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now one more shock and you'll be as good as dead. Or so I've heard. I've never actually seen this procedure done on an alien before." The man turned the dial again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ava, you have to concentrate!" Michael shook her trying to get her to break out of her nervous break down. 

"They're, they're hurting him." She cried out. 

"Maxwell, she's a basket case, what'd we do?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Langley lay on the examination table staring at the wall. He had to brave this out, for his girls. 

"Dad?" He heard Liz's voice. 

"Maleasa? Is that you?" He asked, not too sure if it was her. 

"Yeah, we've come to get you out." Liz tried to restrain the sobs that her heart wanted to give at seeing her father like this. 

"We, who's we?" He asked as Liz waved her hand over the straps that held him down. 

"Ava, Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle, Maria, and Donnie." Liz finished. "Come on, Maria, Isabel, and Kyle are on watch outside." Liz helped him stand up. He stopped and looked at his youngest daughter. She was so strong. 

Liz led him towards the door and was greeted with Max and Michael who quickly took Langley up into their arms and tried to run out of the facility which was now screaming with alarms. 

"What happened?" Liz yelled to Max and Michael. Kyle was carrying a very disheveled looking Ava. 

"She went nutso. We tried to get to you guys as soon as we could but some FBI guys almost caught us!" Michael yelled to her. 

"Ok we got to get outta here!" She yelled back. 

"How do you propose we do that, the plan was not to get caught, well they know that we're here now!" Kyle yelled to her. 

"I can do it!" She said, almost silently. 

"What do you mean?" Max asked. 

"Just someone get ready to catch me if it works." Liz said before closing her eyes. 

Dozens and dozens of images whipped past her face as she viewed each one. It was hard to force a flash like this, it was dangerous, Liz could get trapped in her own mind and Ava didn't want to risk that. Now it was their only chance. Liz forced as many as she could until she found the one she needed. She used the techniques that Ava taught her and twisted it up a bit before pushing it forward to all the FBI agents on the base. This was the tricky part, if she didn't have direct contact with the person or persons she was sending the flash to there was no guarantee that it would get there. With all her powers she pushed that flash as hard as she could, suddenly she felt like she was being thrown through the air, over a cliff, and now she was falling. 

But strong arms caught her and lifted her up in them. Liz felt safe enough to close her eyes, now, it worked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Week Later

Max stood on the Langley's front step waiting for someone to answer the door. After they got Langley out of the facility it was easy sailing. They made it home in record time. Max didn't know what was worse about the whole trip, Langley's inability to move or function, Ava's mental break down, or Liz's unconscious state after she used her powers. The whole Langley family was out of it. Max remembered the feel of Liz sitting on his lap the whole ride home. When they got to LA he put her to sleep and Michael took care of Donnie. He wished that things could be different. 

"Max?" Ava answered the door. 

"Oh hey. How ya doin?" He asked casually. 

"Oh you mean since my break down at the military base? Just fine, thanks for asking." She said before moving aside and inviting him in. 

"So how is everybody?" He asked looking around for any sight of Liz. 

"Mal is fine, cause I know that's what you were really asking." Ava smiled at him. 

"Oh right, you read minds." He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. 

"No, we can only communicate with each other when there is a connection." Ava told him matter-of-factly. 

"So where is Liz?" He asked making Ava laugh. 

"She's at school. She does work you know." Ava then left the hallway and walked to the kitchen. 

"Are you sure it's ok for her to be at work. I mean what happened with her powers, that was pretty scary." Max looked at her. Ava knew that this man loved his sister more than anything. 

"Max, she doesn't want this either. There is something that you don't know, something that happened when she was in the hospital." Ava spoke slowly so as not to lose him. 

"What do you mean?" Max asked. 

"I think you should sit down." Ava pulled out a chair and sat with her coffee in her hands. "Dad told me how Liz was in trouble. She's my sister, Max, I wasn't going to let her die. Dad told me where she was and we went to go and get her back. We've kept close watch over the unit and when we found out they were coming for Liz we………we couldn't let her go back there." Ava paused and looked at Max who was staring at the table. "She didn't want to leave. Dad had to carry her out of there. She didn't want to leave you, she would have rather died than to leave you. We took her from you and made you believe that she didn't love you. I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault. It's no ones fault, well besides mine. I didn't trust her, I wouldn't talk to her. I let her down." Max said defeated. 

Both wallowing in their own depression that neither noticed Liz enter the kitchen with a stack full of tests in her arms. 

"Gees, who died?" She said and then put her papers next to Max. 

"Liz, what are you doing here?" Max asked nervously. 

"I live here, and you?" Liz rolled her eyes as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

"I just wanted to see how everyone was. How are you?" He asked. 

"I'm fine." She said with a laugh. "You guys acted like you never saw anyone faint before." Liz smiled. 

"You're in an unusually happy mood, may I ask why?" Ava asked her sister. 

"No reason. I just saw Donnie. What'd you guys do to him?" Liz asked with a laugh. 

"Michael just…explained a few things to him." Max smiled. 

"What's all the laughing down here?" Langley shuffled into the kitchen still wearing his robe and slippers. He had a smile on his face till he rounded the corner and saw Max. 

"Hey Kal." Max said with a smile. 

"What are you doing here?" Langley asked, somewhat rudely. 

"I wanted to see how everyone was. Ever since…" Max was cut off by Langley silencing him. 

"First of all, it's not 'Kal' it's either sir, Langley, or hey mister. Secondly, just because you saved my life does not mean that we will become good friends or that I will allow you to date either of my daughters. So leave." Langley finished his speech and then shuffled out of the room. 

"He's been really cranky since…"  
"NOW!" They all heard him scream in from the hallway.

Max turned to leave and waved goodbye before walking out the hallway door to the front porch. As he walked down the path to his car he heard someone chasing after him. 

"Max! Wait up." It was Liz. 

"Hey, slow down, you ok?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I just wanted to say thank you…for stopping by." She smiled at him.

"Liz, I know things between us have been rough, really rough, but I still love you. I just, I got scared when I found your bed empty and I never thought I could be that scared." He put his hand in his pocket and took out the engagement ring that he once gave her. "I never said that I wanted it back." He put in her hand. 

"It didn't feel right." She said simply. "Max, for the longest time, being with you was a dream for me. Every time we were together it felt too good to be true, but now I see that that's what it really was, a dream." She let a tear run down her face before turning to go into the house.

"Liz." Max grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Liz was caught off guard but let herself be pulled into him. God, he tasted so good!

Liz didn't know how the kiss lasted all she knew was that it was perfect, she felt like herself again.

"I never stopped loving you." She whispered to him when they finally ended the long kiss.

"It was impossible for me to not think of you. I love you so much." He then pulled her into a hug. "What do we do?" 

"Well, seeing as how neither one of us wants to be unengaged, I think that I should keep the ring and we should set a date." She told him. 

"Really?" He asked unbelievably. 

"Really. Now I like the idea of a summer wedding, this way I don't have to miss any school for out honeymoon." Liz smiled sweetly. 

"You really like torturing your students don't you?" He grinned back. 

"As much as I love you." 

"Well, let's hope that you never stop…torturing your students." 

"I don't think I will." **  
**


	17. Part Sixteen: It's the End of the World ...

****

A/N: Thanks for the feedback, but it's not the end. Believe me when I tell you that I'll let you know when it is. R&R!!!

**_Part Sixteen: The End of the World and I Feel Fine_**

Langley sat in his study, fully dressed in clothes for the first time in weeks. He looked at the pictures on his desk of Ava and Liz. Ava had moved out and Liz was never home. Maybe Kivar was right, maybe he was loosing his family. 

But no, he couldn't think that way. He was doing the right thing, keeping her away from Max, just like when he kept that no good boyfriend away from Ava, he never would have made a good father to Erik. Still Langley wondered if his own parenting methods were totally unconventional. Time would only tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max took in the last box from his car as Ava and Liz unpacked some of her other boxes. 

"Tell me again why I'm working on my day off." Max whispered to Liz as she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Because you love me." She smiled innocently. 

"Oh, right." He rolled his eyes and walked off. 

"So, you and Max…" Ava trailed off after seeing the exchange. 

"are getting married." Liz finished for her. Ava smiled. "I know what you're about to say, so don't."  
"I wasn't going to say anything." Ava tried to keep from laughing. 

"Do you want my help or not? If you keep this up I take the big strong man with me when I leave." Liz joked. 

"Did I hear someone calling my name?" Max stuck his head into the room from behind the corner. 

"No. We were talking about the other big strong man of the house." Ava said with a smile. 

"Oh, _that_ big strong man, the one that is currently stuck to my leg." Max walked out from around the corner with a little one year old attached to his leg. 

Ava and Liz both started laughing. If only their lives could always be like this.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Liz sat on Max's couch with his black, cordless phone in her hand up to her ear. Max stood at the counter in the kitchen making supper. 

"Oh my gosh………I can't believe you…Max you really should listen to this, no I'm talking to Max…really Max is doing the same thing…" Max rolled his eyes, figures she would act like the regular Liz Parker when she was on the phone with Maria. "Awwwwe that is so cute!"

Max crawled over the couch and took the phone from Liz's hand. "Maria, she'll have to call you back…I know, but long distance calls cost money and I am not rich…why does everyone think that just because I'm a doctor I'm rich?………ok, I'm hanging up now…good bye." Max hung up. 

"I was talking to her." Liz pouted. 

"I know but dinner's ready." He kissed her nose and then stood up.

"Help me up."

"Fine but if I sprain my back from all the heavy lifting I've done today you get my medical bill." He sighed loudly and Liz hit his shoulder. 

"Fine, be mean, but I'm the one who holds the enjoyment of your night in my hands." Liz smiled mischievously. 

"You wouldn't." 

"Oh I would." She smirked and then showed him the remote control.

"Liz, come on there's a really good documentary on Discovery Health Channel that I can't miss." He whined. 

"Yuck! How can you watch something so disgusting?" Liz pretended she was gagging.

"Well I am marrying you now aren't I?" He joked and that earned him a slap on the arm. 

Pretty soon Max and Liz were on the couch in a tickle war. 

"I give, I give!" Liz squealed. 

"Good. Can we please eat now?" Max whined. 

"Fine." Max and Liz joined hands and walked into Max's small kitchen which was less than two feet away.

!@!@!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!@!@!

Ava sat in the kitchen of her new house staring out at the beach. Change was good, right? She wasn't use to the quiet. When she lived in New York her only family was Rath and Lonnie. Now her family was her father, her sister, her son. She had made a major change when she moved to Seattle. Then, when she fell in love with someone that wasn't Zan. Jeremy was a great man, too bad he didn't love her back. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Max sat on his old green couch with Liz snuggled up against him. He thought she was sleeping, her breathing had evened out and from where he was sitting her eyes were closed. So it was a surprise to him, that when he tried to turn the channel to the game he got yelled at. 

"Gees, we're not even married and you're already trying to watch the game." Liz huffed before taking the controls back. 

"Ok, but honey do we have to watch this wedding story?" He whined

"Oh you're such a baby. It's not that bad. It's normal families preparing to send their only daughter out into the world with the man of her dreams. Why can't my dad be that nice?" Liz asked, forgetting her original topic. 

"Because those dads don't hate their future son-in-laws from past lives." Max told her. 

"True." Liz looked back to the TV and noticed that a new show was starting. 

"Finally, now can I watch the game?" He asked pleadingly. 

"No, a baby story is coming up next." Liz said excitedly. 

"Liz come on, we just ate." 

"You're a doctor, and you're telling me that you have a weak stomach? Well Mr. Evans that's an interesting fact." Liz smiled at him. 

"I don't have a weak stomach, it's just gross." 

"You think that the miracle of life is gross?!" Liz looked shocked. 

"Yes, now if you please…"  
"No. So you're telling me that after _you_ get me pregnant, you're gonna leave _me_ alone in the delivery room to have _your_ child alone?" Liz asked him. 

"No, of course I wouldn't leave you alone. I'd be on the floor passed out beside you." He smiled. "Now please Liz." 

"No, uh uh, we are not watching the game." 

"Well I'm not watching this and it's my house." He said defiantly. 

"I was kind of thinking that we could do something else." She winked at him and started to stand up. 

"You're a genius." He said as he led her to the bedroom. 

^&^&^&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&^&^&^&^&^&^

Langley opened the front door expecting it to be his partner Chris but was surprised to find two dupes instead.

"Yo, yo what's happenin?" Lonnie said as she let herself and Rath in.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Liz opened the back door to her home slowly. It had to be quiet or else her father would know that she was just getting home. 

"Hey cuz!" Liz heard from behind her. 

"Oh God." She muttered under her breath. Why did those two misfits have to come around?  
"So whasup? You still hot and heavy with that Clark Kent wannabe?" Rath asked. 

"No, even though it's none of your business. How did you two get in here anyway? I thought we had stupid proof locks." Liz spat out at him. 

"Oooh, feisty." Lonnie came up in front of her. "You always was the spit fire." 

"Dad!" Liz yelled for her father.

"The three of you stop fighting this instant. Honestly, I can't leave any of you alone for a second." Langley came into the room. 

"Why are _they_ here?" Liz asked annoyed at her 'cousins' presence.

"Believe it or not we need some help. Some protecting, like you got here." Lonnie said while putting her feet on the table. 

"Feet off the table." Langley said to Lonnie. "They are telling the truth. Kivar is after them. Now Maleasa, I want you to call your sister and have her come over right away. The sooner we get the royal four reassembled the better." 

"What about Max? He's the king." Liz defended her fiancé.

"He was never any king, at least none that I want in charge of this unit. Ava will lead, and you will be part of the royal four." Langley said to his youngest daughter. 

"But I'm not even an alien. I just have a few mind tricks." 

"You have enough. Now go call your sister." Liz walked away and Langley was left alone with Lonnie and Rath. 

"You tell her pops." Rath said, while Langley rolled his eyes. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night had been full of war strategies and planning. Liz actually developed a technique that she could use with Lonnie, but in actuality she had no intention of. This wasn't who Liz was. Weren't these the people who had planned on trading Max in to Kivar? In the end they probably would do the same thing with Ava, her father and herself. 

Liz looked up at her empty classroom. School had ended half an hour ago but she didn't feel like going home. Ava at least had a place to go to get away from Lonnie and Rath, but Liz could only go to her classroom. 

"Liz?" A voice came from behind her, making her jump. 

"Isabel? I thought you went home." Liz said to the girl who would soon become her sister-in-law.

"Well, actually we did. Kyle and I just came out here for the weekend. You look beat. Those late night…'talks' with Max wearing you out?" Isabel smiled when Liz laughed. 

"No. My dad just has some really rude visitors." Liz smiled. 

"Anyone I know?" Isabel asked while sitting in a students chair. 

"Actually, Lonnie and Rath." Liz was now frowning. 

"What?!"  
"Yeah, they popped up out of no where claiming they needed protecting. Of course my dad went into protector mode and made the decision last night that there will be a new royal four. He's gotten really psycho lately. It's made me think about this whole wedding…"  
"Liz you are not going to back out on Max now. He loves you and contrary to what your father says I know you love him too…"  
"Isabel, Isabel. I am not going to back out on Max. I do love him. What I was going to say is that, I think we should get married not here. I mean without my dad's knowledge. He would object and ruin everything."  
"Well, there's always Vegas." Isabel said half heartedly. 

Hearing those words a memory sparked inside Liz. One she thought that she finally forgot. Vegas.

**********************************************************

Liz sat on Max's couch waiting for him to get home. Sure he hadn't given her a key, it was virtually useless, she could just enter without one. She needed to tell him her plan, ok Vegas wasn't the most romantic place in the world but it was good enough before.

"Hey." Max said entering his house. 

"Hey, I just let myself in. Uhh………Max we need to talk." Liz said seriously as she stood up. 

"OK, about what?" He said in a calm even voice, when inside he was terrified that she was going to break things off again. 

"My…this…I think we should get married in Vegas." Liz got out quickly. 

"What?" Max laughed, more at himself than at Liz. 

"Vegas…My dad is being totally controlling and I think the only way that we will ever be completely able to get married without him there to object, is if we get married in Vegas." Liz said quickly. 

"Why not Roswell?" He crossed over to her. 

"Because the first place that I would want to get married is Roswell, he'll go there first. Plus, he doesn't know about the whole Vegas thing." Liz said shrugging. 

"What whole Vegas thing? Have you tried this before?" He asked jokingly, but apparently Liz didn't think so. 

"What did Maria tell you about Vegas?" She asked, her voice now more fearful, he noted. 

"What do you mean what did she tell me? We were all there." Liz opened her mouth in shock. "We danced to…" He was about to continue but Liz cut him off. 

"I Shall Believe." She said wistfully. "So Maria did tell you."

"Liz I am totally lost and confused. What are you talking about? We danced to Maria singing." Max looked at her suspiciously. 

"Oh, you're talking about _that_ Vegas trip." Liz said in realization. 

"Yeah. What Vegas trip did you think I was talking about?"  
"Oh…it was a long time ago." Liz said trying to cover up her mistake. 

"Liz…"

"Max, please." She looked at him before grabbing her coat. Knowing that he needed to do something and fast he decided to play along. 

"We danced all night to Sheryl Crow's I Shall Believe." He stated for her, his eyes focusing on the back of her head. "Everyone was tired, but we weren't." She slowly turned to look at him. 

"How?"  
Slowly he remembered something very odd about their little trip to Vegas, that vision, of he and Liz. 

"We went to Vegas to get married." He guessed and saw the tears fall from her eyes. 

"Did…did Maria tell you? She told you about…about Future Max didn't she?" Liz mumbled beneath her tears. 

"Future Max? Liz, I want to know what you are talking about." Max demanded. 

"Why? You already know." Liz almost yelled at him. 

"No I don't." Maybe this wasn't such a good plan after all. "I just know what I said, what I guessed." 

"Well pretty good guessing then huh?!" Liz yelled to him. 

"Liz, who's future Max?" Max said, tears entering his own eyes. 

"He's someone who never existed." Max saw the defeated look on her face as she sat back down on the couch. "I promised him I would never tell you, and telling you would break that promise. Max I can't break a promise to you." She said sadly. 

"Well… Seeing as how I am _me_, and I want to know what you're talking about…I don't think I will mind if you tell _me_ what you promised _me_ that you wouldn't tell _me_." He stressed every me. 

"It was the end of the world." She said eerily, not looking up from the floor. "And it was all my fault."


	18. Part Seventeen: The Perfect Day

****

A/N: R&R

**__**

Part Seventeen: The Perfect Day

Max knocked on the Langley's front door, he and Liz had talked everything over and he was now picking her up to go to Vegas. Langley wasn't suppose to be home so they had agreed upon meeting up with the others together. 

"Hey Zan, what's happenin?" Lonnie answered the door.

"Lonnie?" Max asked in shock. 

"Do you live here, no, now go back to that sewer you crawled out of." Liz ordered Lonnie. 

"You never told me that Lonnie was here." Max then saw Rath walking through the hallway. "and Rath."  
"It's a terribly long story that I do not want to get into right now. Right now I want to go get married to you." She whispered in his ear. 

"Ok, well who am I to argue with my future queen?" He kissed her and then led her out the door. 

"Should you call him or should I?" Lonnie looked at Rath. 

"Yo, I am not telling the boss man that there will be a new queen after we told him yesterday that we terminated the 'new' royal four." Rath said and walked towards the living room. 

"Why do I always get the dirty work?" She said to herself. 

"Because yous a dirty girl." Rath yelled in. 

**********************************************************

Max stepped out of his new Honda Civic and met up with Michael outside the motel room door.

"Are they still primping in there?" Max asked anxiously. 

"Yep, and they want you and me to wait at the chapel with Kyle, no peeking." Michael said before dragging Max away. 

"They gone?" Liz asked Maria who was standing guard by the window. 

"Yeah. Oh girlfriend you look so beautiful." Maria said to Liz excitedly. 

"I can't believe this is actually happening. When did my life get perfect?" Liz said teary eyed. 

"Ok, would you two stop blubbering? Your makeup's running." Isabel said to Liz. 

"She was just like this on my wedding day." Maria whispered to Liz. Liz laughed at both her friends. Even though Liz's mother and father weren't there, this day was perfect. 

"Ok, so the matter of who is giving Liz away is still undecided. Michael is Max's best man and I know no one wants Elvis to give you away so that leaves Kyle." Isabel said while curling a piece of Liz's hair. 

"Do you think he'd do it?" Liz asked nervously. 

"Of course. Besides, if he didn't I think Max would kill him." Maria added. 

"Ok, enough of this bonding, we can all do the sentimental thing at the chapel. Let's go." Isabel stood up and the two girls followed her out of the motel. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Wow, this is great. I never gave anyone away before." Kyle said excitedly into his cell phone. 

"Wait, you're giving Liz away?" Michael snorted. 

"Hey it's me or Elvis." Kyle retorted and then hung up. 

"So you get to see Liz before me." Max said taking a deep breath.

"Oh get over it Evans. I'm giving her _to_ you. Be happy." Kyle said joyously. 

"Why are you letting him marry your sister?" Michael asked Max. 

"All right that's enough. Where's Maleasa?" Langley stormed into the chapel. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Michael sighed loudly. 

"Hey Kal, whatcha doin in Vegas? Tyin the knot with some unsuspecting, unlucky human." Kyle said winking. 

"Where is she?" 

"Where's who?" Max asked, playing innocent. 

"Where is my daughter?" 

"No clue man. Never met her." Michael said while putting his hands into his pockets. 

"Don't play this game with me. I'm older and wiser than all three of you put together, plus I can kill you just by wishing you dead." Langley whispered to each of them. 

"Really cause I've been wanting to try out this really cool trick…" Kyle retorted amusedly.   
"Enough. Where is she?"  
"For the last time, we have never met your daughter. I'm not marrying her." Max said to him. 

"Then who are you marrying?" Langley eyed him suspiciously. 

"He's marrying Elizabeth Parker." Liz said from behind him. "Did Lonnie and Rath tell you I was here?" 

"Enough of this nonsense we are going home right this instant." Langley grabbed Liz's arms and dragged her towards the exit. 

"Let got of her!" Max yelled at him before punching him in the face. 

"You little punk! I'm trying to save all of you! You two get married and you will be opening a can of worms that you will never stop!" 

"Well then that's our problem isn't it." Michael said while holding Max back. 

"Fine. Be that way, but you know what will happen." Langley said cryptically to Liz. "The end of the world." 

"Oh my…"   
"Ok, mister spooky. Enough out of you! No one asked for your opinion, and plus Liz isn't even your daughter. Some forged birth certificate doesn't count. So go back to whatever nasty place you crawled out from." Maria yelled at Langley. 

Langley took one last look at Max embracing Liz and walked away.

"That's my girl." Michael said lovingly to Maria. 

"No one try's to ruin the happiest day of my best friend's life." 

"You ok?" Max asked Liz. 

"No." Liz got out of Max's strong arms and basically ran to the bathroom. 

"Liz…" Max started to follow her but Kyle held him back. 

"I believe you have an alter to stand in front of. We'll be out in a minute, but make sure our alien bridesmaid is on stand by, we might need a little clean up of the makeup." Kyle said before striding off to the bathroom to 'chat' with Liz. 

"Why did we let him do this?" Maria asked the left over members. 

"Liz? It's Kyle. I'm coming in so you better be decent." He whispered as he walked into the girls bathroom. He found Liz sitting on the counter wiping her eyes. "Hey." 

"Hi. So they send you in here?" Liz nodded towards the door. 

"No, I got our restless king to wait outside. So umm…as my job as the giver away of the bride, I must give you a little pep talk." Kyle stated while sitting next to Liz. 

"Go for it." She said before blowing her nose. 

"Now that you are embarking on this glorious path of self discovery with the person you love most I feel that my knowledge and experience with my master, Buddha, will help you." He said, in turn making Liz laugh.

"You got anything else?" She said to him. 

"If you're really having doubts that this marriage thing with you and Max is not right, I suggest you follow your heart." He nudged her shoulder. "Go for it." 

Liz closed her eyes and listened to what her heart was telling her. 

****

"Lizzie, honey, we love you more than life itself. We want you to be happy." 

"We've been watching over you, ever since we went away and we have never seen you as happy as you are with Max."  
"He is your heart."   
"Follow him." 

****

Liz opened her eyes and looked at Kyle. 

"What did your heart tell you?" He asked. 

"My mom and dad. They told me what to do." 

"Ok, if they told you to listen to Langley then I warn you I must resort to Buddha." Kyle warned. 

"No, they told me to marry Max. Well, not in those exact words, but that was the gist." She smiled. 

"OK, so are we ready to get you married. I have my beautiful assistant on standby to fix your make up with the wave of a hand." Kyle said but Liz beat him to it. "Fine, don't use my alien's magic, be rude." 

"Let's go. I want to get married." She jumped off the counter and fixed her dressed. This was the first day of the rest of her life. 

~&~&~&~&&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&Max stood at the front of the small wedding chapel. Somehow he envisioned his wedding day to Liz in elaborate detail, this tacky Elvis…place, just wasn't doing it for him. But if this was the way to have Liz, then he would do anything. 

He watched as Maria and Isabel walked down the short aisle along with the organist's rendition of some sort of song. What he saw next took his breath away. Liz was walking toward him, something he could only dream about before now. She wore a silk, white, strapless dress that fitted her upper body before flowing loosely around her hips. Max could feel his jaw drop and his heart beat rapidly. He hadn't noticed that Liz started giggling. When Michael put a hand on his shoulder Max broke out of his trance and saw a radiantly smiling Liz standing next to him. 

He mouthed the words 'I Love You' to her and she did the same. Yes, this was perfect, nothing could ever get better than this. 

"We object!" They all spun around to see the elder Evans' walking through the chapel doors. 

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Max asked in curiosity, he'd wait till he found out their reason for being here before asking why they were objecting.

"Isabel called us. Jim and Amy are on their way in, we just happened to beat them." Diane winked at the couple.

"So, what are you doing here?" Maria repeated Max's earlier question. 

"We couldn't let you two go off and get married without us, now could we." Phillip said, now sitting in one of the aluminum folding chairs. 

"We object!" Jim shouted as he and Amy Deluca ran into the chapel. 

"Sorry Jim, but we beat you to it." Diane yelled over her shoulder. 

"Can we…continue?" The Elvis impersonating minister asked. 

"Of course." Phillip said, now standing up near Michael. 

Max looked at Liz while the minister spoke and saw tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. He knew exactly how she felt. Things were perfect. 

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&&~&~************************************

Max spun Liz around one last time before pulling her into him. Everyone was exhausted, The older Evans' and Jim and Amy Valenti were all asleep in Kyle's Ford truck while Kyle and Isabel slept in the truck bed. Michael and Maria were awake, barely, and they both sat on the hood of Maria's jetta. 

"So, is it everything you ever dreamed of?" Max asked Liz as a new song came on the radio. 

"And more." She told him. As they listened to the new song on the radio they were surprised to hear I Shall Believe. 

"Oh…wow. That's…that's really freaky." Max said as Liz laughed. 

"I think it's a sign."   
"Oh yeah, of what?" 

"That we are meant to be." She smiled as he bent down to kiss her. 

"Are you two done yet? There are other people who are tired and want to go home." Michael said, annoyed. 

"What do you say wife, want to go home?" Max said while staring into Liz's eyes.

"Can't think of any place I'd rather be." She smiled sweetly back at him. 


	19. Part Eighteen: Family

**__**

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback. I am so happy that people actually like the story. I hope I don't disappoint you with any of my future chapters. Here's the next part. R&R!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**_Part Eighteen: Family_**

Max sat on his couch watching TV, he had the week off due to his impromptu marriage in Vegas, but Liz decided that it was better to go to school. She couldn't _'bear it'_ if her students had one of those subs that let them hang from the rafters, and felt that it was only right to go in. Even though this was their honeymoon she had insisted on going into work, yep that was definitely the Liz Parker he knew and loved. 

He still couldn't believe that she was his wife. He had finally married the woman of his dreams. The sudden ringing of the telephone broke him from his reverie. 

"Hello?" He asked. 

"Hey husband, I'm at the store right now and I was wondering what you wanted for dinner." It was Liz. 

"Well, whatever you want is fine by me." 

"Ok, so this new hamburger helper is fine?" She asked him. 

"Of course. Now hurry up and check out, I miss my wife." 

"Ok, I'll be home in a jiff."

Liz then hung up the phone and proceeded down the aisles. She just needed to grab some hamburger meat and she would be on her way. Not noticing where she was going as she walked down the aisle, she slammed right into someone. 

"I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized. 

"It's alright…Miss. Maleasa?" The man asked. 

"Marcus? Oh my gosh, how are you?" She asked her once butler and friend. 

"I'm doing fine, and how are you? Your father told us all about your hurried nuptials." 

"I'm great, this is the happiest I've been in a long time." She said warmly. 

"We've really missed you. All of you." 

"I'm sure we'll be able to get together for dinner one night or something." Liz said, still a smile on her face. 

"I don't think that's possible. You see, your father was not the only one who disliked the former king. Just remember, you made this decision." He said before walking away. Oh God, did her family really hate her for loving Max?  
**********************************************************Max stood at the counter in his kitchen cleaning up dinner. Liz had long ago retreated to the bedroom to sleep. She had been doing a lot of that lately. When he was putting the last dish away he was startled by the sound of Liz screaming. He tossed the dish in the sink, not caring if it broke or not, and ran to the bedroom where he found his wife, an ashen shade of white. She was sitting up in bed, gasping for breath. 

"Liz, what's wrong?! Did something happen?!" Max asked frantically while searching for any sign that she had been attacked. 

"He's coming." Liz said cryptically.

"Who's coming, baby?" Max asked her, trying his best to sound soothing.

"Kivar." 

****&&&&&&&&&&&&&**********&&&&&&&&&&&&***********&*

"Wow, that must have been freaky. I can only imagine the panic I would feel if Maria saw something like that." Michael said to Max as they walked down the hospital hallway. 

"I know. When I heard her scream, it was like my whole world came crashing down." Max told him while rubbing his eyes.

"My guess is that you haven't gotten much sleep." 

"Yeah, I've been up every night either watching her or mapping out some sort of battle plan. It's absolute torture when we have to separate in the morning."  
"OK, I'm gonna say something that might either get you very pissed at me for suggesting it, or very happy that I thought of it."   
"Go for it." Max said to him. 

"I think that Liz should teach us how to use our powers, better." Michael said quickly. 

"You're right, I don't whether to be upset or happy. Michael, we can't ask her to do something like that."

"Why not? Technically, she's our queen. She's got as much a stake in this as we do." 

"We'll talk about this tonight. Why don't you swing by my apartment and work on some of my strategies?" Max suggested. 

"Sure thing boss man." Michael mock saluted and then walked away. 

&&&&&&&^%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%

Liz wrote down her final note on her lesson plan before looking up at her empty classroom. She was waiting for her next group of students to walk in and create a whole ton of commotion. Liz looked down at the pictures that were scattered all over her desk. She had pictures of Ava, Langley, Erik, the whole household, and then she had pictures of Maria, Michael, Isabel, Kyle, Alex, her parents, the Evans', The Valenti's, and Max. It seemed as though her whole life was conveyed on this small table. Then looking down she carefully lifted her journal out of her bottom drawer in her desk. Opening it slowly she began to read. 

" 'It's September 23rd, Journal entry one, I'm Liz Parker and five days ago I died, after that things got really weird…'" She read to herself. 

"You can kind of say it was the beginning of the end." Isabel said, walking into the room.

"Don't you ever go home?" Liz joked with her now sister in law. 

"Funny, Evans. That little communicating through thought trick is pretty cool." Isabel smiled. 

"Yeah, but don't tell Max I taught it to you. He'd probably implode if he found out I was teaching you these fun little mind tricks." Liz joked back. 

"So, when's your next break?" She asked.

"Actually, Maria was gonna come by in a couple hours to pick me up. We were going to go shopping if you want to come." Liz offered while standing up to put her journal away. 

"Great! Do you want me to just hang out here?" Isabel said while situating herself behind Liz's desk. 

"No I have another class, then a prep period, then a study. You'll get pretty board here. Why don't you just swing by the apartment, I'm sure Michael's there?" Liz suggested. 

"Sure, I'm in the mood for some Michael-bashing." Isabel said before picking up a picture from the desk. "Oh wow, I remember this day." Liz walked around her desk to look at what Isabel was looking at. 

"Oh yeah. It was the day after Alex almost got picked up by the special unit. Maria went camera crazy when we got there." Liz laughed. 

"And this one, wow, prom. We all looked so…"  
"Happy. I guess I had this feeling that night, all night. It's was like that picture, that moment, was the last time we would ever be together, all eight of us. It seems weird now, but I guess Tess was part of our group. Even though she was a murderous bitch. She was part of us." 

"Yeah. Oh gees, is that Ava?" Isabel asked. 

"Mm hmm. That was the week after Erik was born. She was so happy." Liz said with a tear in her eye. 

"You were really like family, you three, huh?" Isabel noted how distraught Liz was getting. 

"Yeah. We were, when we were together it was like nothing could get in our way." Liz paused while looking at the picture of herself and Langley. "I guess, even though I _am_ happy with Max, I miss them. They were my family all those years, my only family." 

"Well, now you can make new family." Isabel said cheerfully. 

"Why should I? So that one could get taken from me too? Isabel, my parents were killed, they were killed because of what I am today, what I knew then. They shouldn't have died, maybe…maybe…"  
"Don't even go there Elizabeth Evans. Saving you was the second best thing my brother ever did, don't go regretting it now." Isabel warned, making Liz smile through her tears and laugh slightly. 

"What was the best thing?"  
"Marrying you of course." Isabel smiled and pulled Liz into a hug. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Liz asked. 

"Because that's what sisters do." 


	20. Part Nineteen: Double Cross

**__**

Part Nineteen: Double Cross

**********************************************************

"So we need to figure out who or what, when, and how." 

"Yeah, and all we know is that Kivar can't shape shift. So it's not him."  
"Hey guys." Liz and Isabel walked through the door to the apartment. 

"Oh hey." Maria jumped at hearing Liz's voice. She and Michael had been so into playing detective they did not hear anyone come in. 

"Where's Alexandra?" Isabel asked. 

"Kyle took her for a walk." Michael supplied before turning his full attention back to all their paperwork. 

"What are we doing?" Liz asked curiously. 

"We're trying to figure out who stole all the alien stuff." 

"Yeah, someone stole them before the special unit turned up again." Maria told Liz. 

"Oh." 

"So, the fabulous team of Guerin and Guerin are hot on their trail." Maria said proudly before turning back to the papers on the table. 

"Then I guess you guys probably already knew that dad has them." Liz said from out of no where.

__

*Later on*

"What? How did he get them?" Michael paced back and forth in front of the TV. Max was sitting next to Liz, who was sitting next to Maria. Kyle was sitting in the chair and Isabel was sitting on his lap. 

"He shape shifted to look like one of you I guess. All I know is that he showed them to me after Lonnie and Rath came." Liz supplied for the group. 

"So basically this was all in his plan for royal four domination?" Kyle asked. 

"I don't know. All I know is that he told us that the alien stuff would help us defeat Kivar." Liz shrugged. 

"OK, our first plan of action is to go in and get the stuff, we'll deal with Langley later." Isabel said as she stood up. 

"NO." Liz stopped them. 

"Liz, honey, we're not going to hurt them." Maria comforted her. 

"No, dad won't let you into the house. It's guarded by some alien mojo and you guys could get hurt." Liz explained to them.

"Ok, so how do we get in?"  
"_We_ don't. _I_ do."

**********************************************************

Langley opened the door to see his long lost daughter. He tried so desperately to keep inside what he really felt, joyous, happy, elated. She was home. 

"So."  
"So." She repeated. 

"How've ya been?" He asked. 

"Great, really, you know, really great." Liz said while keeping her eyes on anything but Langley. 

"Maleasa, we both know that I know you a little better than that. What's wrong, you can tell me?" Langley said to her soothingly. 

"It's Max…" Liz said and let out the tears.

"Well, come on in sweetheart." Langley ushered his baby girl into his home. 

***

"Your majesty, step one is complete. The queen is in the castle." Kyle said to Max. 

"Kyle, could you just not do that?" Max asked him. 

"Sure." 

***

Liz sat herself down on the plush couch in the living room. Being in the house now seemed so foreign. 

"Tell me, what happened?" Langley asked. 

"I don't know, just after you left I really thought about what you said to me, but I felt obligated to him, like I couldn't let him down. I went through with it and now…now I'm afraid I can't get out. I just, I just want to come home." Liz cried. 

"Oh come here precious." 

Lonnie was entirely board. For a rich guy, Langley had nothing going on. Then she saw it, the van parked outside, and Liz in on the couch crying her eyes out. She had to grab the alien stuff and run, to hell with Rath, he was no good anyway.

Liz took a deep breath before continuing on with her fabrication. 

"I just missed home. I missed you." Liz smiled up at him. 

"Well, I missed you also. The house has been…well, different since you left. It's good to have you back." He kissed her forehead. 

"You know, as much as I love this wonderful reunion, I think I should umm, have something to drink, all this crying is making me thirsty." Liz smiled at him again. 

"You sit right here and I'll go make you your favorite drink. A peach pineapple smoothie." Langley winked and walked off. 

"That was easy." Liz mumbled underneath her breath and got up. She headed for the study when she heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Getting curious she decided to check it out and went to investigate. 

When Liz got there she saw her father lying unconscious on the floor, then everything went blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz woke up on the floor. Her head felt like it was swimming. Something was wrong, why was she here instead of home? Then she remembered, the alien stuff, coming here to get it from Langley, blacking out. She turned her head slowly and looked over at where Langley was lying. She tried to get over to him but she couldn't move as fast. Her weight wasn't balanced, it seemed and she fell back down to the ground. She called out with her mind for Isabel, but she didn't know if it worked, whatever knocked her out was pretty strong. 

She struggled to sit up but she could feel herself being called back to the world of darkness and tried to fight it as long as she could. When Max got there she could let herself blank out, but she had to wait. There it was, one knock, then another. Soon the door was being banged on but it seemed that Liz didn't have a voice to yell. Her throat was dry and her tongue felt like cotton in her mouth. She faintly heard an explosion and then felt all the warmth that was Max encircle her. 

"What happened?" He asked her, only his voice seemed distant. 

"Max, look at her, something's wrong. Try healing her." Michael commanded, again his voice was also far away.

Max laid one hand over Liz's forehead and began to wipe the toxin out of her system. Her eyes cleared of the fog and her mind could once again focus. Max carefully let her lean on him as they began to stand. 

"You ok?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, what happened?"   
"That's what we were gonna ask you." Max looked at her with a confused stare. 

"I don't really remember. All I know is that I could have gotten the stuff but I heard a crash and then I woke up on the floor." Liz said, her hand on her forehead. 

"We saw Lonnie leaving, is Rath still here?" Michael asked her. 

"I don't know." Liz said weakly. 

"Ok, let's get you sitting down." Max said to her. While Liz started to walk towards a chair at the kitchen table she was startled when she was suddenly picked up and carried towards the living room. 

"Max I'm not a baby." She said to him. Her resolve seriously lacked because all he did was look at her suspiciously before putting her down on the couch.

"There, as long as you are alright we are alright." Maria said as she hugged her best friend. 

"Does anyone else get the feeling like we forgot something?" Kyle asked. 

"Me." Langley said from the doorway. He seemed less dizzy than Liz was just moments ago. "You forgot me." 

"Sorry there Langley." Michael said sarcastically. 

"I bet you are. Now can someone explain to me why you are all in my home?" He asked angrily. 

"Well, seeing as how it's a failed mission now, it was a setup." Maria said for the group. 

"So everything you said was a lie, wasn't it Maleasa?" Langley said accusingly to Liz. 

"Hey, I'm sick of your trash talk old man! You got a problem with us, you take it up with us. Don't be a wimp and go through Liz!" Michael yelled at their fallen protector. 

"Fine, you want to know what my problem is?! My problem is that I had to leave the only home I ever knew just so you four little brats could be safe!" Langley yelled at them. "Your dupes may be the rejects, but you'll never be half the royalty as they are." 

"Really, we've been practicing and I could kick your ass!" Michael challenged. 

"Oh I'm scared, the stupid second in command is challenging me! You four should never have been sent here. My wife, my family was killed so that you could live and this is the 'thanks' I get! Watching over you like I was your precious babysitter. Well it stops here!" Langley screamed at them. Liz winced when she heard the word 'family', she had seen visions of Langley's family, they were so happy, and young. 

"Enough. All of you." Max commanded. "We just came to get the alien stuff back. The orbs, the book, the healing stones, the translation, they all belong to us." 

"Dad, I just, I need you to be civil and non-pigheaded, if you can't do that please just tell me." Liz spoke to her father soothingly. 

"How could you marry him?" Langley said with tears in his eyes. "You could do so much better, there are people, men, who won't put your life at risk. I can't loose you." 

"Hey, you won't ever loose me. I love Max, being with him is not a danger to me. Don't you see that, that's what love is all about." Liz knelt down in front of where her father was now sitting. 

"I love Liz, I would never put her life intentionally in danger. You have to get use to that." Max told the older man. 

"But you do put her life in danger. Ever since you told her the truthher life has been one dangerous exploit after the other. It's just a matter of time and I'm………I'm not ready to loose my baby." He said, letting the tears roll out of his eyes again. 

"You couldn't loose me if you tried." She said to him. "Now, you have to choose, me and Max, or nothing at all."  
"Does he have to be apart of it?" Langley whined. 

"Yes, he comes or no deal." Liz said sternly. 

"Fine, I guess I'll take both of you." He said before pulling Liz into a hug. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lonnie walked into an abandoned warehouse with a box under her arm. She rounded the corner and was met by a tall man who took the box right out of her arms. 

"A thanks would be nice." She said sarcastically to him. 

"Casualties?" He asked. 

"None, although I did knock out that little goody-to-shoes, and that no good protector." Lonnie found a seat and sat in it, propping her feet up on the nearby table. 

"What about Rath?"

"I don't think you'd really count him as a casualty. I mean no great loss there." She smirked at him. 

"Good. Now we can get you back." He pulled her up from her seat and kissed her passionately. 

Lonnie doubled over in pain, he had just stuck a knife through her stomach. 

"But, you're not the Vilandra I want." He smiled as she fell to the floor. Carefully, he picked up the box and walked towards the open door. Looking back he waved his hand and the door slammed shut. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback. R&R!!!!


	21. Part Twenty: Assessing the Damage

****

A/N: Sorry, this part is a little short. Thanks for the feedback. R&R!!!

**__**

Part Twenty: Assessing the Damage

Michael walked back into the living room where Langley, Ava, and Maria now sat. Max and Liz soon followed him in. 

"Alien stuff is gone." Michael reported. 

"The safe was totally blown apart, Lonnie must have taken it." Liz supplied. 

Max held onto Liz's hand while Maria got up and crossed towards Michael. 

"Not to rain on anyone's already bad day, but we just found Rath." Kyle said as he and Isabel walked into the room. 

"Don't worry he's dead." Isabel said as she saw the rage in both Max and Michael's eyes, she didn't even want to know what Langley was thinking. 

"It was all some trap. They were moles inside my home." Langley said, almost sounding sad. 

"Dad, don't waste your time on them. We'll find Lonnie and then, we'll get our stuff back." Ava told him comfortingly. 

"Yeah, don't worry. Besides, Lonnie is one of the most easiest people to find. We'll get to her in no time." Liz said to him. 

"I have a feeling that Lonnie is no longer a problem." Langley said eerily. "She couldn't have been working by herself. Kivar was probably in on it also." 

"Well, if he's with Lonnie then he shouldn't be that hard to find, right?" Isabel asked the group of three on the couch. 

"He probably already killed her. Knowing Kivar has taught me a lot about his methods. If the person or thing has outlived their usefulness to him he discards them. In Lonnie's case, he killed her."  
"I thought he loved Vilandra." Isabel said meekly of her former self. 

"Yes he did, but Lonnie isn't the same Vilandra that he fell in 'love' with. You are more like her than she ever would be. Vilandra was a kind compassionate person. The most brilliant if I may say so. She was blinded by love, as many of us are. Kivar made her think that he wanted peace, wanted compromise, but he just killed you all in the end. After he killed her he realized his mistake and will now do anything to get her back."  
"So, what do we do?" Max asked. 

"We kill Kivar." 

**********************************************************

Liz sat on her bed just staring out the window into the garden. It had been so long since she was actually in the house. 

"Hey married woman." Ava said from behind her. 

"Hey."  
"You know I would've stood up for you at your wedding, had I been invited." Ava said to her sister. 

"I am sorry you know. It's just dad…"  
"He couldn't find out. How he did is beyond me." 

"I think our favorite cousins had something to do with it." Liz said as she looked out the window once more. 

"So, I called Jeremy up yesterday." 

"Really?! Ava that's great." Liz said excitedly to her sister. 

"Yeah, he's been living in Chicago for a while now and he was just thinking of me. I told him I needed to see him and he said he would be right out. God Liz what am I gonna say to him? 'Oh hey I had your child last year but I forgot to mention it'? What if he doesn't love Erik? What if he thinks we're freaks because of us being you know…aliens?" Ava rambled.  
"First of all, he would have to be stupid not to love that nephew of mine. Second of all, if I could fall in love with an alien then anyone could." Liz winked at her sister. 

Liz hugged her older sister closer to her and as she did she got a flash. 

__

*Flash* 

Liz was drowning and something was holding her down. The lack of air was starting to burn her lungs and she knew that if she opened her mouth that she wouldn't be able to breath ever again. The surface was so far, she couldn't even see it. She felt herself being dragged further into the darkness, but then there was a light. It was beautiful, bright, and brilliant. There was a figure in it, she recognized him from somewhere, but she didn't know where. As she moved towards the light the pressure on her leg became stronger and as she looked down the world seemed to speed up. The man at her leg pounced up on her body, propelling her back into the present.

"Liz, are you ok?" Ava asked slowly. 

"Yeah…I'm fine." Liz said to her sister, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her of the horrific event that just played through her mind. 

"Ok. I'm gonna go downstairs and see if our fearless leader, second in command, and father want any help." Ava hugged her sister before leaving the room. 

Liz sat watching out her window. If her vision came true, she was going to die.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((


	22. Part Twenty One: Screaming

****

A/N: Thanks for the feedback. I hope you all like this new part. R&R!!!

****

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

__

Part Twenty One: Screaming

Max held his coffee cup in his hand tightly. Isabel was in the other room trying to locate Kivar, he wasn't so thrilled about the thought of his sister going into the mind of a lunatic. Neither was Kyle, that's probably why Max wasn't alone drinking coffee. 

"So what are we going to do when we find Kivar?" Kyle asked. 

"My guess is, kill him." Max shrugged. 

"So, am I gonna have a new nephew or niece anytime soon?" Kyle asked with a laugh. 

"What? No, at least I think not. Why are we talking about this?" Max replied. 

"Because I just figured it would be appropriate for us to have something to talk about while the love of my life is going into the mind of a psycho alien killer." Kyle said to him. 

"You're right, but can we please not talk about me and Liz?" He asked. 

"I thought you'd be happy. What is there trouble in paradise so soon?" Kyle teased. 

"No, just Liz and I haven't had the family talk yet. Now with this whole Kivar thing, life is just getting too complicated."  
Kyle sat in silence again before they heard a scream. Both guys took off towards the study where Isabel was suppose to be dream walking Kivar.

"Is everyone ok?" Kyle burst into the room. 

"Yeah we're fine. We just finished actually. Who's screaming?" Maria asked. 

"We thought it was Isabel." Max said, puzzled. 

"Wait. Ava where's your sister?" Langley asked his eldest daughter. As the realization hit them they heard her strangled scream again. "Maleasa!" Langley took off towards the upstairs, followed closely by Max. 

All of them reached Liz's room to see her sitting straight up on her bed. Her eyes wide open with a look of terror written all over her face. Langley and Max went to comfort her but she seemed not to notice anyone's presence. 

"Maleasa?" Langley asked cautiously. 

"Liz, baby, please snap out of it." Max urged, he did not like the way his wife was entranced. 

"She's having a vision. Sometimes when she has them they get too intense." Ava helped everyone. 

"You just need to let her snap out of it on her own. Let her let the vision play out." Max nodded reluctantly and took his wife's hand in his own. 

Her hand was unusually clammy and Max could swear that he saw her forehead bead with perspiration. Something was not right here. 

"Liz?" He tried to get her back one last time. Liz blinked her eyes and then she was back. 

She immediately threw herself into Max's arms and let herself sob. She had the same vision again, but for some reason she couldn't get out. She was stuck inside her head with no way of getting out. 

"Liz babe." Maria started but was silenced by Michael putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"What did you see?" Langley asked as soothingly as possible. 

"Waa…water, so much…couldn't breath…bright light." Liz got out between sobs and gasps of breath. Max rubbed small circles around on her back till she stopped sobbing. 

Langley led the group of out the room and down the hall. Once inside a separate room he looked intently at Isabel. 

"Were you able to locate Kivar?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, but I think he knew I was inside his head." 

"No he didn't. If he knew you were inside then you wouldn't have made it out."  
"Why?" Isabel asked simply. 

"His mind has a series of traps in it. Not even in our world, where we had many powerful mind walkers, could we break in."

"Well we can't beat him physically, so you're saying that we can't even beat him mentally?" Michael asked. 

"No. If it's a combination hit, then we might have the chance of succeeding." Langley told them hopefully. 

"Well how do we do a combination hit?" Isabel now asked. 

"Me." Liz said almost silently from the doorway. 


	23. Part Twenty Two: Saying Good bye

****

A/N: I felt absolutely horrible about part twenty one being so short but that was where I needed to end it. Here's the next part. I really hope you all like it. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_Part Twenty Two: Saying Good bye_**

Everyone turned to see Liz standing in the doorway holding, a not too happy, Max's hand.

"Ma…Liz, it's not safe." Langley told his daughter. 

"Neither was doing it at the special unit, but I did it. What could make it so hard?"

"Uh the fact that his mind is so controlled comes to mind." Ava said to her sister. 

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you wouldn't do it, too. You want him brain dead as much as all of us. I can do that." Liz replied. 

"Wait, if Liz could make Kivar brain dead how come she didn't do that to the special unit?" Michael asked. 

"Because Liz's little future push, as we like to call it, can't damage the human brain. It's just like Max's healing capabilities can't make an alien any more alien, but he can make a human just a little bit alien."  
"I don't get it." Kyle said throwing his hands in the air. 

"Max, Michael, Isabel, and Ava can use their powers on aliens without amplifying their powers, but when they use them on humans there can be serious side affects." Langley explained for the young man. 

"So, Liz is going to amplify Kivar's powers. Great plan, why didn't I think of that?!" Kyle said sarcastically. 

"That's not what he meant." Michael said while hitting Kyle across the back of his head. "That's not what you meant, right?" 

"No, that's not what I meant. When focused, your energy can do the most amazing things. When you were created back on Antar, your original purpose was just to survive. No one really knew if we should accelerate your gifts as much as we did. But the issue about how Earth was not as safe as we must have thought raised to our attention and we figured that you would need ally's at some point. We installed the king with a way to unlock any human's mind that he wished.

"Like Nasedo told you all, your gifts are human. They come from the accelerated part of your brain. Now when our scientists created you they made sure that if the king or any of you three wanted to have a human ally you could. But only the direct royalty would be able to complete this process. Max healing Liz is our example." Langley finished. 

"But Tess was direct royalty and she killed Alex when she used her powers on him." Maria pointed out. 

"That's because the king here holds all the cards. Tess wasn't the direct royalty that she was on Antar." 

"Meaning…?" Maria asked. 

"The king had chosen his new queen before Tess had even arrived in Roswell. Meaning that Tess's powers weren't what she thought." Langley said pointedly. 

"Wait, you said I had chosen my queen, what do you mean by that?" Max asked. 

"Look around you who here have you healed? Who here have you loved? Who here have you done both to?" Langley said rather loudly, annoyed that his young charges didn't know what he was talking about. 

"Liz." He said in almost a whisper.

"Yes. She was your chosen queen long before Tess ever came around. Didn't any of you find it odd at how the orbs worked?" Langley asked annoyed. 

"Well, we were together, the four of us." Michael said to the older protector. 

"Liz was standing right there, DUH!" Langley threw up his arms in exasperation. Liz and Ava sighed and just looked at each other, clearly embarrassed at their father's actions. "Honestly, how'd any of you even make it out of the pods?" 

"Well it would have been easier if you were there to protect us!" Michael said angrily. 

"Michael." Maria said from behind him. "Give him a break we are all a little stressed. Now how is Liz going into his mind gonna hurt Kivar?" She asked clearly. 

"It won't actually hurt him. I'll just keep him preoccupied while you guys beat the crap out of him." Liz told them. 

"Liz, I can't ask you to go into his mind, it's too dangerous." Max said while putting an arm around her waist. 

"You don't have too." 

"Max, she's in this now whether you like it or not. You heard Langley, you chose her to be queen long, long ago." Isabel said while putting a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. 

"But Liz…"  
"Max, I'll go in, I'll get out, and we'll get on with life, simple as that." Liz told her husband. 

"The only problem is, _if_ she gets in successfully, Kivar's mind is one big booby trap. He'll fight for control, _we_ have to disable him to the best of our ability." Langley took over.

"So you want us to use our physical capabilities to just weaken him? Why not kill him?" Michael asked. 

"It's complicated, but if it was that easy to kill him I would have already done it." Langley told the group of adults. 

"So our only hope is to mind warp him? Why not just send Ava in?" Kyle asked. 

"Liz won't be mind warping him. She'll be showing him his future with a few distorted details." Ava explained. 

"This new power never got fully explained to us. What exactly is it?" Michael asked.   
"Basically all I can do is see the future. Over time I was able to project what I was seeing into other people. Ava taught me how to focus my energy into forcing that vision of the future into something that it's not." Liz helped.   
"I still don't understand." Maria said while rubbing her head in confusion.  
"I capture someone's future in my mind. I use it like a coloring book and color it in. Then I force them to see it." 

"It takes complete concentration and it leaves Liz completely weak." Ava told the group.  
"Also when she performs this 'trick' she is left vulnerable. Her mind is so focused that if something were to go wrong she could be killed." Langley also explained.

"So this is a suicide mission, you're telling me that I'm going to loose my wife." Max said while putting his head in his hands.

"Max it's not like that. I'm not going to die." Liz said while trying to make him look at her. 

"But you could, Liz you are all I need, if you die…I can't handle that again." He snapped his head up so he was directly eye to eye with her. 

"Max you won't loose her. You two are soul mates, nothing can keep you apart." Maria helped her best friend out.   
"I'll go along with this plan, but I'm not saying that I like it." Max shook his head. How could he like this? Liz could die. 

"None of us do. Now let's get changed. Liz, Ava, Isabel, I want to see you three in my office." Langley said while leaving the room. 

"We're gonna go get changed." Max said to Liz. 

"I'll see you later. I love you." Liz said to him back while kissing his cheek.  
"You know I love you." He whispered once she walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel stood near Kyle in the kitchen. He had been silent ever since they left Langley's office. 

"I love you." She looked at him. 

"I know. I'm just scared, I don't want to loose you." He whispered into her hair as he hugged her close. 

"You won't. I remember some stuff about Antar, some stuff about who I was. I know for a fact that the way I loved Kivar and the way I love you don't even compare. You are the only person I can picture myself with, you are the one I want." She told him lovingly. 

"Just promise me that when this is over, you'll come back to me." 

"That won't be hard to keep." She smiled as she kissed him. 


	24. Part Twenty Three: Why?

****

A/N: Procrastination is fun!! I should be working on my Spanish homework right now but instead I am posting this. Thanks for the feedback. Just thought I'd let you know that there will only be one more part after this. I hope you like it. R&R!! 

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_Part Twenty Three: Why?_

The group jumped out of the van which they had purchased months ago to save their protector. Langley walked with Liz, Maria, and Kyle towards the entrance. 

"Now when we give the signal that she's out, then you can kill him." Langley told the other aliens. They all nodded and Max cast one final look at Liz. 

Langley led them all into the building quietly to set up. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Ava were suppose to wait for at least four minutes before storming in. Once Liz connected with Ava or Isabel they would know when Kivar wasn't ready for them. 

***

Langley pushed the empty door open and led his daughter and the two humans in. They all figured that since Liz was less likely to take a hit they would be safe with Langley. Liz got herself comfortable on the floor and Langley sat in front of her. She looked at the man who was her father for the last, she didn't even know how many, years of her life, she knew by the look in his eyes that she wasn't going to make it out. 

***

Max walked into the warehouse flanked by Michael, Isabel, and Ava, he really felt like a leader. Until he was thrown across the room by an unseen hand. He tried to stand up and when he did he came face to face with Kivar. 

"Zan, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise! I must say that I have truly missed you over the past I don't know, how long has it been since I killed you and took your throne?" Kivar smiled at him wickedly. 

"I don't know Kivar, how long ago was it when you seduced my sister and tricked us all?!" Max fired back angrily. 

"Oh, so you all are still holding onto that? I thought we could all be friends, but since you all still hold grudges, I guess we can't." Kivar said as he raised his hand and flung them all against the wall. 

***

Liz took Langley's hands and held them tighter than she realized. 

"Liz?" Langley saw the uncertainty in his daughter's eyes and then a small tear escaped to roam freely down her cheek. 

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Liz said as more of a statement than a question. 

Langley thought carefully before saying anything to her. "In all of my years on this God forsaken planet, I've only ever been happy, I mean really happy, when I was with you. No matter if we don't share blood or if there were two people out there that created you that aren't me, you will forever remain my daughter. Knowing you has made me realize what was important in life." Langley said to her. "Even if you did pick the world's stupidest husband." He said making Liz laugh. 

"If Ava heard you say that she would kill you." Liz said through her tears. Langley smiled and then looked at her in concentration. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. She gave him a nod and they began. "Now, just take my hands and let me give you enough energy to get you in there. You need all the energy you can get." Liz closed her eyes and let her father lead her in.

***

Max and Michael fell to the ground with a thump while Ava and Isabel knocked Kivar out. 

"Way to weaken him Michael." Isabel commented sarcastically about the way he was being thrown around. 

"Awww!" Kivar screamed in pain. 

"What the hell is happening?" Michael asked. 

"Liz." Max realized.

***

"What's wrong with her?" Maria asked nervously. Liz was being thrown around the room but Langley refused to let them stop her. 

"Kivar is fighting for control. She has to do this on her own." 

***

"Where the hell is our assistance Ava?!" Michael yelled to the girl who looked so much like Tess. 

"I don't know, I told them that we were ready, Michael?!" She yelled back. _If it was possible this guy had a smaller brain than Rath. _Ava thought to herself. 

"Max what are we going to do? It didn't take that long to get inside of the special units mind last time, she's probably already out. We can't wait." Isabel encouraged her brother. If they waited any longer Kivar would wake up and they would be goners. 

"Max, it's up to you, do we kill him now, or wait for him to kill us?" Michael asked his friend. 

Max hated when these decision came down on him. If they didn't kill him now he would wake up and kill them. If Liz wasn't out of his mind she could still get out, right? 

"Now, kill him now." Max yelled to the other three. Each one raised their hands as Kivar started to stand up. 

***

"Go, get out of here!" Langley yelled to Maria and Kyle. Not waiting each one ran out of the room. "Come on Liz, come back to us." He urged her to get out of his mind. If they killed Kivar while Liz was still in there, she would die with him. 

***

"Maxwell, there's Maria and Kyle, she's probably out, can we really kill him now?!" Michael yelled to Max. Max nodded and each one put all their strength into the blast.

Kivar had his hand up as well. One would think that there would be an amazing light show because of two strong opposing forces facing off once and for all, just like in the comic books. But there was nothing amazing about it. The only way you could tell where the blasts hit was by the giant ripple affect in the middle of them. The more energy they put into the blast the more ripples showed up. Max put all his energy into the blast. So did Isabel, Michael, and Ava. No one saw Maria and Kyle trying to warn them. They didn't hear them screaming to stop. Everything was silenced as the blasts were pushed back on Kivar. 

Now the light show came about. Knocking everyone off their feet, a giant explosion of sparks appeared, and nothing but air was left of Kivar. Dust was flying around when the fog settled. The sparks had caused the sprinkler system in the old building to go off, making everyone get wet. Max sat up and looked over at where Ava was helping Isabel up. Michael was helping Kyle and Maria up and they all shared a wide smile. It was over Kivar was finished. 

They all walked slowly to the room where Liz and Langley were holed up in. The whole warehouse looked like it had been through a war. The walls of metal had holes in them, the ceiling was littered with electrical wires that were broken. Occasionally there was a spark that would make the girls jump, but no one was prepared at what they were about to see. 

When they reached the room they saw boxes flung everywhere, Langley was under one. 

"Dad!" Ava ran to his side upon seeing him. Max looked frantically for Liz. 

Langley began to sit up and Ava helped him. 

Max finally found Liz's body. It was scratched up and bleeding. It lay perfectly still in Max's arms. He saw how Langley was up, and more or less coherent, but Liz, Liz was not. 

"She wasn't out. You killed him and she wasn't out." Langley sobbed. Max looked down at his wife in realization. 

She couldn't get out now, it was too late. Maria sobbed while Michael held her. Liz was dead, and this time she wasn't coming back. Isabel silently cried on Kyle's shoulder, while Max sobbed into Liz's unmoving chest. He only wanted for her to be safe, why did she have to play the hero and go into his mind like that? Why?


	25. Part Twenty Four: The Past, Present, and...

****

Recap from Part _Twenty Three_

She couldn't get out now, it was too late. Maria sobbed while Michael held her. Liz was dead, and this time she wasn't coming back. Isabel silently cried on Kyle's shoulder, while Max sobbed into Liz's unmoving chest. He only wanted for her to be safe, why did she have to play the hero and go into his mind like that? Why?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Part Twenty Four: The Past, Present, and Future_**

Liz was drowning and something was holding her down. The lack of air was starting to burn her lungs, and she knew that if she opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to breath ever again. The surface was so far, she couldn't even see it. She felt herself being dragged further into the darkness, but then there was a light. It was beautiful, bright, and brilliant. There was a figure in it, she recognized him from somewhere, but she didn't know where. The pressure on her leg grew. 

She knew this, this scene felt familiar. She looked down slowly and saw Kivar pulling her down. He was dying and taking her with him. She felt herself being pulled towards the light, was this really the end. 

Liz tried to grab the outstretched hand that reached for her but she couldn't. Kivar was too strong. Either way she would die, either way she would never see Max again. Then something hit her, that figure, she had more than just seen him before, she knew him. ALEX! 

"Give me your hand Liz." He called to her. Liz tried to reach him and finally was successful. He pulled her up to him and watched as Kivar sank further away.

"You need to go back now." He told her. 

"I can't. It's too late." Liz said to him. 

"It's never too late. Liz, I've always been there for you, and I always will be. There are things you don't know. Things you should." 

"When did you get all cryptic like?" Liz asked him with a small smile on her face. 

"Watch." He instructed. He placed a gentle hand on her forehead and gave her the insight to see what she really needed to see.

*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ 

He pulled her to him like he always did. Dressed in common clothes so no one would notice him. Their affair had been long, no one even suspected. He noticed that she was sad today, he hated to see her cry. 

"Maleasa, my darling, what happened?" He asked her in the sweetest voice. 

"My father found out about us Zan, he'll never let you marry me." Maleasa cried into his shoulder. 

"I'll talk to him. This will all be over soon. Peace talks are in order, Vilandra actually talked to me today, I think giving her a chance is what turned this all around." He smiled at her. 

"When is Kivar coming?" She spat out his name like it was poison. 

"He's coming tonight, peace talks should go well. I want you to stay far away from the palace tonight. I don't want to lose you incase something does go wrong." 

"Zan, you don't have faith in this plan do you?"  
"You know me too well my love. I just can't get the feeling that something bad is going to happen." 

"What does Ava say?" Maleasa said with a hint of jealousy. 

"She's angry that I pushed off the wedding for another two weeks. You would make a better queen than her my dear." He whispered as he kissed her. 

Loud footsteps broke them from their passionate embrace. 

"Someone's coming." She pushed him away.

"Maleasa! What are you doing out here all alone? I thought I told you it wasn't safe." Her father looked sternly at his little girl. 

"I promise father, I was not alone for long." She smiled at him. 

"Zan you may come out." Her father shouted for the young man hiding behind the tree.

"Sir." Zan greeted him. 

"Never have I seen the day where the king of Antar hid behind a tree on my land." Her father laughed. "Maleasa, don't be much longer." 

"Yes father." She smiled before turning her crimson face back to her beloved.

"Tomorrow I will tell everyone of our love. I can't go around sneaking like this. I need to tell the world." Zan hugged her close. 

"But what about the treaties? If Ava's house finds out…"

"You will be in my arms, that's all I need." 

^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ 

Zan ran through the palace corridors looking for his faithful second in command, and best friend, Rath. 

"Zan, how did they get in?" Rath yelled to his friend. 

"Vilandra must have let them in. Where is she? Is she all right?" Zan asked worriedly of his sister. 

"No one knows. Where is Ava?" Rath asked. 

"She is dead. Kivar got to her first." Zan said wearily. 

"What about the guards?"  
"Sir, your majesty!" It was Maleasa's father, he was one of the guards. "Where is Maleasa?!" He asked with fear in his voice. 

"I told her not to come to the palace tonight, why? Isn't she at home?!" Zan was now fevered with worry as well. 

"No! She came to the palace to see you!" 

"Rath, I want every effort centered on thwarting Kivar's attacks. I am going to find Maleasa." Zan yelled to his dear friend. 

"May God protect you old friend." Rath said back. 

"You as well." 

*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ 

"Give up Zan, I have your kingdom, I've killed your guards, I've killed your sister, what more do you want? Would you like me to kill the woman you love?" Kivar warned. Zan was now on the floor in pain. 

"Don't hurt her please, I beg of you." 

"The high and mighty King of Antar is begging me to spare the life of his beloved. I think I might shed a tear." Kivar laughed. 

"Zan." Maleasa cried out for him. 

"Maleasa." He tried to touch her bloody arm but he couldn't reach. 

"Now say goodbye lovers." Kivar said as he stuck his sword into Maleasa's side, causing a strangled scream of pain to ring out through the palace. 

Her father lay on the floor, feet away, watching with tears in his eyes. How could Zan just lay there, he was suppose to love his daughter? Fury built up in him, if Kivar by some chance spared his life, and the life of his King, he would make Zan pay.

Maleasa lay with tears and sobs wracking her nearly dead body. Zan's sobs were as equally tormented. She mouthed the words 'I Love You.' and then was gone. Zan faintly saw the sword of Kivar come down for him but only had one thought on his mind, Maleasa.

^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ 

Alex held onto Liz's hand as she came out of the vision. Max had loved someone besides Tess. 

"What does all this mean?" Liz asked him. 

"That is for you to find out. You have to go back now. I love you." Alex gave her a quick hug and kiss on her forehead before letting go of her hand. 

She was sinking, she wasn't suppose to be sinking, was she?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max's sobs wracked his body as he held the only woman he had ever loved, dead, in his arms. 

"Alex." Came a weak voice. Maria looked up and saw Liz's eyes flutter under their lids. 

"Liz?" Max asked, unsure if this was really her, or just the fates trying to torment him. 

"Alex?" She tried again. Why did she feel so weak? 

"Oh God she did die, she saw Alex." Maria said. 

"Maria, stop being a drama queen." Michael warned. 

"Liz, baby, I'm here." Max told her soothingly. 

"Max?" She said weakly, feeling something cold blocking her throat. She tried to breath but it started to block her air. Water came forth from her mouth and Max held her up. He forgot that the sprinklers were still on. 

"Liz!" He cried out before hugging her tightly to him. Everyone around them seemed to be crying more now, only these were happy tears. Liz wasn't dead after all. 

"Did we win?" Liz asked weakly. 

"Yeah, we did." He smiled warmly at her. 

"What do ya'll say we blow this Popsicle stand?" Kyle said and they all laughed before leaving the warehouse. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**__**

**Eight Months Later**

Langley set down the last of the plastic forks and turned around to find what he least expected to find, and actally like finding. Michael and Jeremy were arguing by the grill, Kyle was playing hide and go seek with Erik, Maria was holding Alexandra up in the air like a plane, Ava and Isabel were carrying out the last of the potato salad and Tabasco sauce, and Max and a very pregnant Liz were sitting by the pool. It amazed him at how much his small family had grown from just being himself, Ava, and Liz to so many more people. 

"Dad can I talk to you inside?" Liz came up behind him. 

"Sure thing sweetie." He led her inside and towards his study. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, it's just. You know how eight months ago when we defeated Kivar I kinda died?" 

"It's hard to forget." He smirked. 

"Well, after I woke up I didn't remember a lot of what happened when I was out. Last night I started to remember some stuff. You were there." Liz said to him with a smile. 

"Really, what was I doing?"  
"You were accepting Max as the person I love most, even though in what I saw his name wasn't Max, it was Zan." Liz said pointedly. 

"This really shouldn't be discussed right now." Langley said, suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Really cause I think it should. You see I loved Max then, and you liked him too. I was Maleasa, I was on Antar." 

"Elizabeth…"  
"Dad, don't shut me out. I know what I saw was true, that was when you started hating Max, when I…died." Liz finished quietly. 

"I don't hate Max, back then there were extenuating circumstances. I don't hate him now. I even took him on a tour of the studio lot last week." Langley pointed out. 

"Yeah, and while you were giving him his tour you kept mumbling 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. Dad he heard you. Now I know you love me and you promised to give Max a chance but in the next month our lives are going to change significantly and I need you." Liz said to him. 

"I just want what's best for you." Langley told her. 

"I know, and I want the best for my baby too. And I think that that's having a civil family, I don't want him or her thinking that their grandpa hates their daddy. I think that we both need to realize that I'm growing up, I'm not your little girl anymore." Liz said with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh how I wish you could still be." Langley pulled her into a hug. 

The doorbell rang breaking them out of their warm embrace. 

"I'll go get that." Langley said while wiping away the tears. 

Langley opened the front door while Liz was stepping out of his study. 

"Cal, how are you?" Diane Evans greeted him. 

"Diane, Phillip, Amy, Jim, it's great that you all could join us." Cal said warmly. 

"Hey Liz, hey Max." Jim yelled to where the two stood. Max had walked over to Liz after she exited the study. 

"Well, I don't know about any of you but I'm starved. What's on the menu?" Amy asked happily. 

"Hot dogs and hamburgers if Michael and Jeremy haven't already burnt them." Langley said with a smile. 

"Well, if I were you I'd skip the main course, Amy brought her famous coconut cream pie." Jim said with a smile. 

"Well then let's go out and see how the boys are doing." Langley led them out back. 

"What'd you say to him?" Max asked Liz when they were finally alone. 

"Don't pretend like you don't know, you were eavesdropping in the hall." Liz smiled at him. 

"Ok, so I was, but I had good reason." He kissed her lovingly. 

"Come on, let's go out back." She led him towards the door, his arm draped over her shoulder while she held his hand. 

Journal Entry One, July Fourth, I'm Liz Evans and today there is a lot to celebrate, not just it being a nation's holiday, but it was the day that my dad and my husband actually got along for the first time in two lifetimes. Will wonders never cease? All I know is that for the first time since I was taken out of my home in Roswell, New Mexico, I can stop running.

**__**

*The End*

A.N: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. I sincerely hope that you all liked it. 


End file.
